The magic Book of mysterious Worlds 2
by FrowerssX
Summary: The Magical book that Sakuya and Ryouta found has not done it's job yet! The emotions and legends hidden inside of the book shall be shown! With new powerful villains awaiting and new twists to be told it is now only down to Sakuya to be the leader and to make sure all of the needed souls work together to save the two new cursed souls
1. Preview

Sakuya stood his guard while Yuuya stood in front of him. However soon enough three mist wolves were walking around Sakuya and the others.  
"What are we going to do now?" Hitori asked while Sakuya lowered his head  
"We have no choice but to fight" Yuuya muttered "get ready"

Sakuya looked at the mist wolves as they turned into actual physical wolves.  
This was the power of the fake Kazuaki.  
He was turning Ryouta's mist to actual beings

However a idea came to Sakuya  
He remembered how Nageki's light healed Ryouta before  
Maybe light wasn't the only way to bring Ryouta back.

Sakuya pushed past Yuuya while one wolf stood in front of him. It's form was of a skeleton wolf with red eyes. Just by looking at it Sakuya could easily tell that it jaws would break his bones.

"But this may be the only way" Sakuya thought so he ran to the wolf.  
"SAKUYA!" Yuuya screamed

However the wolf launched at Sakuya, blocking his face Sakuya pulled his right arm over it but the wolf jaws wrapped around it.

The wolf then pulled Sakuya to his knees and dug it's teeth into Sakuya's flesh  
"AHH!" Sakuya cried in pain but he looked at Ryouta looking down to the floor.  
"Look at this! Is this what you want?! Is all this pain what you want?! Do you really want my blood to spill?!" Sakuya shouted.

However Ryouta held his head while Shuu stood up  
"The true you wouldn't want this!"  
"S" "the true you wouldn't hurt his friends!"

"Stop it!" Ryouta shouted as the wolf jaws tightened around Sakuya's arm  
"Nnn!" Sakuya sounded  
"Just stop!" Ryouta cried

However Sakuya looked down to the book which was on the floor next to his knees. It was bright red.  
"Pain and anger" he thought as he looked at Ryouta  
In his eyes Sakuya could see that Ryouta was in pain.

Was the curse truly hurting him like this?


	2. Characters and Geners

**Peoples titles in the book world:**

 **Ryouta:**

Seeker of Souls (- Only to Sakuya and Anghel) He is The Dark Prince to the others

 **Sakuya:**

Deliver of Ice and Water

 **Nageki**

Boy of Kindness

 **Yuuya:**

Bringer of Justice

 **Anghel:**

The Wizard of Time

 **Hitori:**

The illusionist

 **Kazuaki:**

Wizard of Sorrow

 **Fake Kazuaki:**

The Wizard of Dreams

 **Isa:**

The Wizard of Taube (- Dove)

 **Shuu:**

The Wizard of Gaagii

 **Ryuuji:**

The Mad Alchemist

 **Tohri**

The Marionette

 **Miru and Kaku:**

The Twins of Destruction

 **The genres:**

Adventure

Mystery

Friendship

Drama

Horror

Book illusion

Fantasy

Betrayal

Romance

Magic


	3. Chapter 1-Straight on to it

**SPOLIERS FOR THE FIRST STORY**

 **Please!: Read the first story or this won't make any sense!** **^_^**

 **Notice** : This is a AU where everyone is alive! ALSO, they ALL will be in their human forms ;)

It is believed that there are two powerful books within the human world. These books shall bring two unlucky souls into its world. The Seeker of Souls and The Deliver of Ice and Water are the unlucky ones.

It is said that the first book shall bring them into a world where they can work together, stay together and support each other. However! Unknown to them, they were being tested.

The first book was a lead to the second book and its world. In the second world it shall not be has easy.

The weakest of the two souls shall be put to the test. The one who is more easily took over by their own anger shall be the one who is tested.

For this world it is the Deliver of Ice and Water, he is weak to his own black heart. Which means that The Seeker of Souls will suffer, he will be took over by dark magic and become the new "villain" of the second book world.

However there is another soul that is awaiting behind the shadows. His power is the most dangerous of them all.

It is down to The Deliver of Ice and Water to become the leader of the souls which the book offer him. It is down to him to fix everything.

Will he do it?

Will he be strong enough?

Only time can tell...

...

"Sakuya!" Anghel's voice shouted

"Sakuya!" he shouted again

However Sakuya's eyes snapped open and he shot on his own two feet. He was met by a white room which had sliver and golden furniture. It looked like a very expensive room. He then looked around to only see that he was alone.

Didn't he just hear Anghel?

But wait...

Where is this?!

Sakuya has never seen this room before!

"Where the hell am I?!" Sakuya growled while he crossed his arms however he felt a material hit his skin on his arm. He looked down to only see that he was dressed in different clothing. He wore a light blue tunic with white pants. Over the tunic was a cloak which was as white as snow.

"Hmm" He sounded however the door to the room opened. Sakuya looked over to it and he watched a hooded figure walk into the room. However they turned to Sakuya while they pulled down their hood.

It was Ryouta

"Ha! Someone I know!" Sakuya smiled

However Ryouta just closed the door and glared at him. At that moment Sakuya knew something was wrong!

This wasn't the Ryouta he knew!

That was told by Ryouta's dark red eyes which were covered in a dark black mist.

"Ryouta?" Sakuya stuttered while he backed away slowly

"What's going on?"

"Haha!" Ryouta laughed but then his school clothes under his black cloak turned into all black.

"You fool! Do you always go to places without a pain and without a goal?!" Ryouta laughed

"Huh?! What?" Sakuya asked but he knew this mist that now was around Ryouta. It was the same mist as Ryuuji's in the book world!

"Wait! NO! I am not in the book world again! It's impossible!" Sakuya thought

Of course it wasn't! He burnt the book himself!

However he looked at Ryouta smirking at him.

"Ryouta, stop messing with me!"

"HAHA! Didn't the Wizard of Time tell you that this was all down to you now?" Ryouta laughed

"What?! Anghel didn't tell me anything!"

"Oh may"

"What is happening?!" Sakuya snapped  
"I shall only tell you that, the Dark power runs in the blood within a soul" Ryouta chuckled

Sakuya's eyes widened while he looked at his best friend while it clicked.

If this was the book world again then...

That mist around Ryouta was indeed the same power Ryuuji had.

That only meant

"Wait! You're evil?! Why the hell are you evil?!" Sakuya shouted in anger  
"Err! This is going in circles!" Ryouta shouted but then he launched at Sakuya and grabbed his coat.

"What?! GET OFF!" Sakuya snapped while he pushed Ryouta off him and he backed away.

"Kawara, don't push me! I d-" "push you? Oh what a wonder full idea!" Ryouta laughed

"WHAT?!" Sakuya snapped but Ryouta looked towards the closed door

"I do wonder how that brother of yours would cope with seeing another brother drop" "what?!" "but this time... It is his own blood as after all...After all your the special one, he dropped the other brother just for you" "Ryouta!" Sakuya snapped

"You're talking in riddles!"

However Ryouta's smirk grew but then he grabbed Sakuya again and pushed him backwards.

"Hey! Stop it!" Sakuya shouted while he tried to get Ryouta off but for one reason Ryouta was stronger than him.

Sakuya had to use more force!

But...

He never wanted to, he never wanted to hurt his friend!

"Sakuya!" Yuuya's voice shouted

At that moment Sakuya saw Yuuya run into the room but before he could even come close to him or Ryouta, Ryouta gave Sakuya a harsh and powerful push. In reaction Sakuya tumbled and with his balance everywhere Sakuya's body just went over the lip of the window and he fell.

"SAKUYA!" Yuuya screamed while he pushed past Ryouta and looked out of the window to only see that Sakuya was laid on the floor still. Sakuya's head was cracked open and blood ran from the open wound.

Yuuya then glared over too Ryouta with a deadly glare.

"If he is dead I will personally beat the shit out of you until your nothing but a clumpy mess!" Yuuya growled but then he ran forward.

He ignored the feeling of anger in his heart,

He had to make sure Sakuya was ok

That fall could of easily of killed him!

"Don't you dare be dead!" Yuuya growled to himself...


	4. Chapter 2- Back in the book world

Nageki was sat on the sofa in front of a warm fire with a blanket tightly wrapped around him.

"Stop worrying" sounded a voice while Nageki looked at his older brother Hitori. Hitori was wearing a white shirt with black pants and shoes. He also wore a red scarf around his neck

"This worry isn't good for your health" Hitori said.

"I'm sorry" Nageki sighed "I'm just worried"

"They'll be fine!" Hitori smiled but then the door to the room slammed open. Hitori and Nageki looked over to Yuuya who was carrying Sakuya in his arms bridal style. However Nageki noticed Sakuya's bleeding head.

"Oh god!" he cried while he watched Yuuya gently placed Sakuya on the sofa

"Get Isa!" Yuuya growled while he looked at Hitori. Hitori nodded and ran out of the room, Nageki then slowly walked beside Yuuya.

"Keep resting, it's no good for you to keep walking around like this when your ill" Yuuya said

"I'm fine" Nageki said but then he placed his hand on Yuuya's shoulder

"He'll be okay" Nageki said but Yuuya just pushed him off in anger so Nageki backed away. He then looked at Yuuya's clothing.

Yuuya wore a black cloak with a hood which had dark blue highlights in the colour. He also wore dark brown pants and boots. Nageki could also see Yuuya's bow and arrows on his back over his cloak.

"What happened?!" shouted a young boys voice as Nageki looked over to only see Isa storm into the room. He had brunette hair that was in a little bob, he wore boots with white socks that were up to his knees with a blue shorts. He also wore a white shirt with a light brown jacket. Even though Nageki was a year younger than Isa, Isa looked younger than him.

"About time your here! Tell me how I can aid my brother!" Yuuya growled

"Well that's easy" Isa smirked proudly.

...Ten minutes later...

Sakuya's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up

"Wow!" Nageki gasped as he stopped Sakuya from standing up. "Take it easy!"

Sakuya looked at Nageki's clothing, told by Nageki's white shirt under a think brown jacket with black pants told Sakuya that when he was pushed, it wasn't a dream.

"Ryouta really did push me" Sakuya stuttered while he placed his hand on his head to only feel a bandage.

"What were you doing there?" Nageki asked while Sakuya looked at him

"The Dark Prince is dangerous!"

"The Dark Prince?!" Sakuya asked in confusion

"The one who pushed you out of that damn window!" Yuuya shouted while he stormed over to Sakuya and grabbed his shirt

"What the hell were you thinking?! Going there alone?!" Yuuya shouted while he shook Sakuya

"I did not wish for this to happen! I never thought he would attack me like that!" Sakuya shouted while he pushed Yuuya off him and stopped him shaking him.

"And why the hell not?! He isn't called The Dark Prince for nothing! I know you have a crush on him b-" "A crush?! What! NO! That's his job!" Sakuya butted in as he pointed at Nageki.

"He is the one that feels that way and not me! Kawara is my goo-best friend!"

"WHAT?!" Yuuya snapped "You keep talking in riddles brother! You have never liked that boy!"

"WHAT?!" Sakuya snapped.

Sakuya then closed his mouth while Nageki and Yuuya glared at him. However Sakuya then looked at Yuuya's clothing.

"I have seen him dress like that once before" he thought.

However he looked down to himself to see that a small bag was over his shoulder so he opened it, inside was...

A green book with golden text which wrote "The Mazed Worlds".

He then knew that he was indeed in the book world again

"But how?!" he thought but then he looked at the two boys

"Please, let me rest" he said

Nageki nodded while he returned back in front of the fire but Yuuya sat in front of Sakuya's bed

"Yuuya"  
"I am not going anywhere! I can't keep my eyes off you to only allow you to do something stupid again!" Yuuya hissed

"Every well" Sakuya sighed but then he opened the book.

Inside was a folded paper so he opened it, it was a letter! But better yet, a letter from Anghel!

"Deliver of Ice and Water! I must start with a apology, I failed to tell you that there were two magic books. You and The Seeker of Souls (- Ryouta) destroyed the first but there was a second! It was the key to the hidden corridor in the room with of books and text (the library). You will read this inside of the new world and...You might of seen the new villain. The Seeker of Souls is indeed the new villain as his father's dark powers has passed onto him because of you. You were the weakest soul so in this world you will be tested. You have to return Ryouta back into his normal state! The souls that you will see first shall help you, they are all wise but they will judge you. You're the only one that can awake The Seeker of Souls and save him from his dark powers! You must save him! Only then will you be able to fight The Wizard of Dreams the most powerful soul inside of the world of this final book. I and many others will come to you when The Seeker of Souls has awakened. Good luck my friend, Anghel - The Wizard of Time"

"Now he tells me!" Sakuya thought while he slammed the book closed.

He was inside of another world after all! This second book has brought him here!

Ryouta was the villain because Ryuuji was the villain of the first world so his powers got passed on to Ryouta.

"But because of me?" Sakuya thought as Anghel did write that. But what did that mean?! How was this Sakuya's fault?

"I have to fix him!" Sakuya gasped out loud while Yuuya and Nageki looked at him

"What?" They asked together

"I must fix Ryouta!" Sakuya snapped but that lead Yuuya to frown at him.

"A person like that cannot be fixed, there is too much darkness within his heart" Yuuya said

"Impossible!" Sakuya snapped while he looked at Nageki but then his eyes widened

"YOU!" He said loudly while he pointed at Nageki

"Me?" Nageki asked in confusion.

"In the other world inside of the first book you got rid of mine and Ryouta's darkness with your powers! You have the power of lightness and kindness, surly you wi-" "wait what? You expect me to use my powers on The Dark Prince?" Nageki butted in.

Sakuya frowned at Nageki. Other world or not Sakuya still didn't like people stopping him from talking.

"Yes!" Sakuya smirked

"You're mad! The Dark Prince almost killed you and your going around saying I can "fix" him by my powers?"  
"Yes!"

"You're crazy!" Nageki and Yuuya snapped together.

"Now, now" Isa's voice sounded while he walked beside Nageki. Sakuya just looked at the young brunette. He looked exactly like Nageki! They both had the bob hair style, the only difference between them were their hair colour, their clothing and that Isa looked younger than Nageki was.

"Who are you?" Sakuya asked

"I am The Wizard of Taube or Isa" Isa answered "I am a friend of Nageki's brother and the father of The Dark Prince"

"Wait! You know where Ryouta's father is?!" Sakuya smiled

"Y-yeah" Isa stuttered

"Perfect!" Sakuya laughed but then he jumped off the bed and turned to Isa. However Isa jumped back in fear. Sakuya was shocked that he did that, Sakuya wasn't going to hurt the young boy.

"Hmm" Sakuya sounded while he glared at Isa

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Isa asked while he slightly looked at Yuuya

"You're the health expert you tell me" Yuuya mumbled while he kept on frowning at Sakuya.

"Wait! The Wizard of Taube, did you say?" Sakuya asked

"Yes"

"Taube means dove right?"

"Yes"

"So...So...Oh god!" Sakuya snapped while he jumped back and looked at Isa's toxic purple eyes behind his red glasses

"Your Shuu! Me and Ryouta fixed you, we brunt the first book so your good side of your soul returned to you! So you're the Shuu before he spilt his soul in two! You're the Shuu who is unlike his childish form is the most powerful one here!" Sakuya said

Isa, Nageki and Yuuya then was speechless and just looked at Sakuya like if he was crazy.

"Is this how Anghel feels every time we look at him like this?" Sakuya thought

"I think that hit to the head did something to him" Nageki stuttered

"Err!" Sakuya growled in anger, it was no use talking to the others about the other world inside of the first book.

They wouldn't understand!

Even in the real world none of them could remember the first world.

"Forget it" Sakuya sighed "just get me to Ryouta's father, I must speak to him!"

"Err, fine!" Isa sighed but then Hitori walked into the room and smiled down to Isa.

"I'll come with you, I wouldn't mind buying some medicine from him" Hitori smiled

"Okay" Sakuya said but then he looked at Nageki

"Your coming to, right?"  
"Me? I..I guess I can" Nageki stuttered but then he looked at Hitori who was frowning at him.

"No, you stay here. Your too ill to go out anywhere, Yuuya please stay with him"  
"What?!"  
"I look after Sakuya" Hitori said

"I do not need to be looked after" Sakuya growled while he walked to Isa who yet again jumped away from him.

"He's a bit jumpy" Sakuya thought

"Come, I'll take you to Ryuuji" Isa said while he walked forward as Sakuya followed leaving a rather annoyed and confused Yuuya behind...

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 3- The Mad Alchemist

Sakuya was walking behind Isa but beside Hitori

"You don't have to watch over me like some child" Sakuya mumbled

"If I didn't Yuuya would be pissed" Hitori said

"Err!" Sakuya moaned in anger

"The Mad Alchemist is this way" Isa said while Sakuya looked at him pointing forward

"Is that his title?"  
"If it wasn't I wouldn't off called him that, now would I?"

"Hmm!" Sakuya growled

Isa was far too harsh in his words for Sakuya's liking

"That brat!" Sakuya thought

However soon enough Isa lead him and Hitori to a market and to one stall that had potions for sale.

"Here" Isa said so Sakuya stood in front of the stand  
"Excuse us!" Sakuya shouted

However out of nowhere Ryuuji jumped up behind the stall in front of him with a wide childlike grin

"Well hello there! Would you like to buy a potion?" Ryuuji smiled

"No, I wish for information" Sakuya answered

"What about?"

"About your son"

However as soon as Sakuya said that Ryuuji glared at him full of anger and pity.  
"That twisted boy is not my son!" Ryuuji growled

"WHAT?!"

"He lost that title when he joined that strange mage!" Ryuuji snapped

"A mage?"

"The Wizard of Dreams!" Ryuuji growled "he has the power of brining dreams into a souls mind and trapping them there"  
"So Ryouta's is in like some sort of dream prison!" Sakuya asked

Ryuuji nodded slowly

"I know it sounds mad b-" "No! It makes perfect sense! Ryouta isn't himself because The Wizard of Dreams has trapped his kind soul in some sort of prison in his dream world! Just like Shuu! Ryouta's light side of his soul is trapped leaving his dark soul to be here in this world! Tell me! How do I meet this mage!" Sakuya said

"Wait what?!" Ryuuji gasped as he slammed his hands on his stall:  
*BANG!*

"Are you mad?! You cannot go to the castle!" Ryuuji snapped

"And why the hell not!" Sakuya snapped.

Ryuuji just glared at Sakuya in anger while Sakuya glared at him back.

How Ryuuji spoke of his son like this only angered Sakuya more.

"Just because you lot have given up on him doesn't mean I have!"

"What is your plan then? Go to him and get yourself killed!?" Ryuuji snapped

"No! Unlike you I have been through this hell before! I know exactly what to do!" Sakuya snapped but he really didn't.

He came into this world without any clue at all.

"Oh, really? So what is your plan then, hmm?" Ryuuji growled

"Nageki has the power of lightness, maybe he will bring some light to Ryouta" Sakuya said

"Wait what?! You want Nageki to help you?!" Hitori asked while Sakuya looked at him

"Is that a problem?" he asked

"Of course it is! If you didn't noticed Nageki's ill! He can't be running around!" Hitori hissed

"I will look after him!" Sakuya growled

"What?! You can't even protect yourself!" "I can!" "So why the hell did you get pushed out of a window?!" Hitori shouted.

Sakuya closed his mouth, Hitori had him on that one. However he watched Isa link arms with Hitori while Hitori closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It seemed that he got angry quickly.

"I'm fine" he growled but his icy glare returned to Sakuya

"There is no way that my brother is helping you on this stupid mission" he growled

"That is for Nageki to choice and not you!" Sakuya hissed but then he looked at Ryuuji and bowed

"Thank you for your help" He said politely

"Hmm...Please take this potion, it may become of some use" Ryuuji said while he passed Sakuya a jar filled with purple liquid.

"What is it?" Sakuya asked while he placed the potion in his bag with the book.

"If you use it well if will aid you, it shall wake the cursed..Use half on one soul" Ryuuji explained.

"Oh...erm...Thank you?" Sakuya smiled politely but what did Ryuuji mean by that?

"As for you" He said while he looked over to Hitori who looked at him in return

"Give this potion to your brother, it will destroy his illness" Ryuuji smiled while Hitori took a jar which was filled with pink liquid.

"Thank you" Hitori said while he placed the potion into Sakuya's bag. Sakuya didn't mind this, well he did. But he couldn't piss Hitori off more.

However as soon Hitori got his wallet out Ryuuji ran into his tent which was behind his stall

"My gift to you!" he shouted loudly with a clear chuckle to his voice. Hitori sighed as Sakuya watched him put his wallet in his pocket but then he looked at Sakuya.

"Fine!" he hissed

"Let Nageki take this and sleep..We will help you tomorrow" Hitori said and Sakuya nodded

"Okay, let's go back home" Hitori said while he walked forward with Isa who was still linking arms with him. Sakuya followed them but then he looked over back to Ryuuji's stall to watch Ryuuji slowly return back to serving more customers with a large smile on his face.

"No wonder your called mad" Sakuya thought...


	6. Chapter 4- The first plan

Sakuya followed Isa and Hitori back to the house he woke up in when he woke from the push. It was a large house, not a mansion but just a big house. It looked like a four maybe six bedroomed house, so he could tell that everyone he has met lived in this one house.

However he walked into the front room to see that Nageki was still wrapped in a blanket in front of the fire while Yuuya was sat on the other sofa looking at Sakuya.

"Well? Did you get what you wanted?" He asked

"Yes" Sakuya answered while he got the potion for Nageki out and passed him it to him.

"I would like it if you tried your powers on Ryouta just the once! If that's doesn't work it is plan B and if that doesn't work it's down to plan C!" Sakuya growled

"Why so many plans?" Nageki asked while he lifted his eye brow and got the potion off Sakuya.

"When fighting a battle the leader should always have more than two plans!" Sakuya smirked happily

"Okay" Nageki stuttered while he opened the lid of the potion.

"Fine, I will use my powers but...You still got one problem"  
"Huh?"  
"How are you going to get me close enough to The Dark Prince? It is clear that he hates your guts so he will notice you even before I will be given the chance to use my powers on him. So what is your plan?" Nageki asked

Sakuya sighed,

Nageki had a point. Ryouta was truly dangerous to Sakuya at this moment.

"I have to sleep on that" Sakuya sighed

"Every well" Nageki said but then he drank the potion.

However Yuuya stood up, walked to Sakuya and patted him on the shoulder

"Come, I guess that knock on the head has made you forget some stuff so let me show you to your bedroom" Yuuya smiled.

"Fine" Sakuya sighed so he followed Yuuya up some stairs, down a corridor to the very end and to a white door.

"Here it is" Yuuya said while he pointed at the door

"Right at the end and next to a window" Yuuya smiled while Sakuya looked at the window behind Yuuya, it seemed like a good view.

"Get some rest" Yuuya ordered while Sakuya looked back at him.

"I will, I feel like I've been running for miles" Sakuya sighed while Yuuya just smiled at him.

"Okay, my room is in-front of yours so if you need me knock. Nageki's room is next door so please keep quiet as you can, he needs his sleep plus you will get a rather pissed off older brother if you wake him. Anyways Hitori's bedroom is on the other end of the corridor. The opposite room to his is Isa's room and the one next to that is Ryuuji's room. The other rooms are empty at the moment but we usually rent them out for extra money" Yuuya explained.

"Why are we all living together anyways?" Sakuya asked

"Well this was your own sort a house until Hitori and Nageki got homeless. So you allowed them to live here, as for Isa...Err..He's sort of came with them and for Ryuuji. He's a unwelcomed member of the household but he's never here to bother us. He's always gets here late and leaves early because of his stall" Yuuya said.

"Oh" Sakuya sounded

"Yeah" Yuuya sighed but then he smiled

"I'm so glad you were so kind to help them all!" He smiled widely

"Of course they are my friends and...And I never give up on any of my friends" Sakuya said while Yuuya slightly frowned at him.

"None of them!" Sakuya growled

"Well let's hope that doesn't bite you on the arss!" Yuuya growled but then he stormed into his bed room and slammed his door shut. Sakuya sighed again but then he walked into his bedroom and looked around.

There was a double bed with slick covers, a fancy white desk with a large mirror and a white cupboard with gold handles. Even though it all seemed expansive Sakuya could tell that all ? was second hand or old.

However he just jumped on his bed and laid there.

This was all confusing!

He still didn't know how to bring the real Ryouta out of his dream prison.

Or how he could make the others follow his lead when he sounds crazy.

Sakuya rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling however he pulled his hood on his white cloak over his head and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again he woke to a blanket over him and the sound of birds tweeting outside of his window. He sat up to only see that it was morning, this could be told by the rising sun in front of his large window in front of the bed.

"Guess I fell asleep" Sakuya muttered to himself however his door opened as Hitori walked in

"Oh, your awake" he smiled

"Yes"

"You know, you should really make sure your under the covers before you fall asleep" Hitori smiled

"Oh, it was you who put this over me" Sakuya said as he looked down to the blanket over him

"Thank you" he said

"It's the least I can do" Hitori smiled but then he looked over his shoulder

"Anyways, I didn't come here to wish you good morning" Hitori said

"Huh?"  
"YUUYA! NAGEKI! Come here! Please!" Hitori shouted at the top of his voice while Sakuya jumped in shock.

The last thing he wanted to hear in the morning was Hitori's loud voice! However Yuuya, Nageki and Isa walked into the room.  
"What is it Hitori?" Nageki asked clearly as half asleep as Sakuya was.

"I was out this morning getting food and saw something that might help us"

"Huh?" Everyone sounded however Hitori smirked at Sakuya

"What?" Sakuya asked

However Hitori looked at Yuuya with even more of a smirk

"You're going to like this" he smiled

"What does that mean?" Sakuya asked but then Hitori held out a poster to him.

Sakuya looked down to only see there was going to be a ball at the castle.

"We're all going to go to this" Hitori said

"Yes! I can dress as p-" "a girl" Hitori smiled.

Sakuya just froze and glared at him in shock

"What?" He asked

"You, Nageki and Isa are going to dress like girls"  
"WHAT?!" the three boys cried

"That why The Dark Prince won't recognise you and hopefully if your correct about his crush on Nageki want to meet him. That means the both of you can see him" Hitori smiled

Sakuya was amazed!

Hitori was indeed being a better leader than him!

Sakuya kind of felt some respect for Hitori because of this.

However Sakuya didn't like Yuuya's wide smirk

"I get to work" he smiled happily but then he grabbed Sakuya's and Nageki's arms and dragged them with him. Sakuya looked over to Isa who looked at Hitori.

"Don't you even try!" He hissed

However he looked back to his brother

"Come on then! I shall turn you two into popper and stunning little ladies!" Yuuya smiled happily.

"Err...Why?!" Sakuya thought.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 5- Even more confusion

"Ow!" Nageki cried while he looked over his shoulder to Sakuya who was frowning at him. They were both were in half zipped dresses.  
"Do you have to do it so hard?" Nageki asked  
"You're the one who asked me to help you with your zip" Sakuya growled

Nageki just frowned at him, Sakuya never got alone with the younger boy. They have never seen eye to eye before. Nageki looked away from him while sighing  
"Are you two okay?" Yuuya's voice sounded behind the dressing cubicle curtain.

"We're fine" Sakuya answered while he did Nageki's zip  
"There" he mumbled while he did his own.

Yuuya smiled to himself, he couldn't wait to see the two boys in dresses but soon enough, the dressing cubicle curtain slammed open. Yuuya then was met by his brother in a light blue frilly Victorian dress. The hollow of the neck of the dress was white. Underneath Sakuya's hips there was white in the middle of the dress, surrounding it was the blue colour of the dress.

Sakuya's dress was sleeveless and in front of his waist was a failed bow that he made with the white straps of the dress.  
Yuuya smiled, Sakuya made a beautiful woman.  
"Your stunning" Yuuya smiled  
"Shut up!" Sakuya hissed throwing Yuuya's complement back in his face. But then Sakuya turned and dragged Nageki in front of him.

Yuuya smiled a little smile while Nageki had his head down blushing harshly. He was also dressed in a ruffled Victorian dress but his was line green. The hollow of the neck on his dress was also white like Sakuya's however unlike Sakuya's dress Nageki's had a white strip running along the base.

"Shoes" Yuuya smiled while he placed two pairs of white dolly shoes in front of Nageki and Sakuya. He bent down and lifted a shoe up. Sakuya lifted his left foot and slipped his foot inside of the shoe. Yuuya smiled up to Sakuya

"The shoe fits the fair Princess" Yuuya smiled softly but Sakuya glared a icy glare at him  
"If you're not careful I will freeze you" Sakuya growled  
"Well, the view here isn't so bad" Yuuya laughed while he looked up Sakuya's dress.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sakuya screamed while he kicked Yuuya off his leg  
"HAHA!" Yuuya laughed harshly but then he looked at Nageki who had already placed his shoes on his own feet.

Sakuya then placed the other shoe on his foot.  
"Let's get this over with, this thing is itchy as hell" Sakuya mumbled while he looked at Nageki beside him who was clearly not pleased with this all as same as him.

"Okay" Yuuya smiled happily but then he linked arms with Sakuya  
"May I have the pleasure of taking this gorgeous lady to the dance"  
"I swear! Kawara owes me big for this!" Sakuya thought while he walked forward with Yuuya and Nageki.

...Ten minutes later...

Yuuya lead Sakuya and Nageki into the huge castle and into a big hall. The hall had golden crystal balls hanging from the ceiling. The floor was even had gold titles. This place was Sakuya's heaven!  
"And I am dressed as a woman" he thought but then he noticed Hitori and Ryuuji smiling down at Isa. Isa wore a pink ruffled dress with a red flower stuck in his head.

"I hate the both of you" Isa mumbled with tightly crossed arms but then he watched Sakuya and the others walk to them.

"Oh wow, Nageki" Hitori smiled gently while he hugged Nageki.  
"You look amazing" he smiled

However Sakuya looked at him  
He was the one who looked amazing  
Hitori was wearing a black suit and his hair was combed back so well.

However:  
*BURN!*

Sakuya looked slightly at Isa who was giving him a deadly glare.  
"What?!" Sakuya hissed but Isa just kept frowning at him  
"And you" Hitori smiled while Sakuya looked at him.

"Your pretty to" He smiled  
"Err!" Sakuya moaned but then his head turned to the top of the hall to three thrones. To his pleasure sat on the middle thrown was Ryouta, still wearing his black cloak.

"Come" Sakuya whispered while he linked arms with Nageki and dragged him forward.  
"You lot stay here" Sakuya ordered while the others nodded at his words.

Only then did Sakuya and Nageki stand in front of Ryouta. Ryouta looked at them both with his dark red eyes which were covered in a black mist. Sakuya bowed while Nageki followed his actions.  
"May you dance with my friend here?" Sakuya asked while he changed his voice into more of a girly and high pitched one.

Nageki slowly looked at Ryouta who just stared at him in disgust. However Nageki smiled a gentle and smooth smile while he fluttered his eye lashes.  
"Please" he smiled "it be my honour"

Ryouta sighed but then he stood up  
"Fine" he growled but then he grabbed Nageki's arm and dragged him to the dancing floor.  
"Ow! Your hurting me!" Nageki cried while he tried to keep his female voice.

However at that moment Ryouta stopped dragging him and wrapped his left arm around his waist and held his right hand  
"Have you even dance before?" He asked but harshly  
"Yes" Nageki answered

Ryouta nodded but then they started to dance together while Sakuya and the others watched.  
They danced slowly with each other, Nageki felt a bit of fear. After all he was dancing with The Dark Prince! However he freed his right hand and placed it on Ryouta's back, at that moment Sakuya could see a golden light shine on Ryouta's back. He then watched Nageki's golden light cover the mist in Ryouta's eyes.

At that moment Ryouta's eyes were the bright red Sakuya knew!  
Nageki meanwhile glared at Ryouta's eyes in shock! He clearly saw the lightness within them.  
Sakuya was right!  
The evil boy who he was just dancing with was not the boy who was here now!

"N...Nageki" Ryouta stuttered but then he looked around but then he noticed Sakuya.  
"S-Sakuya!" he shouted at that moment Sakuya ran to him and placed his hands on Ryouta's shoulders.

"Ryouta! Your back!" Sakuya smiled happily  
"Back?" Ryouta asked in confusion however his head lowered and he let go off Nageki. He then backed away while he held his head  
"Ryouta?" Sakuya asked

"It...it hurts! Sakuya! Make it stop!" Ryouta cried  
"Huh?! What hurts?! What is it?!" Sakuya asked in worry "what is happening to you?!"

"I..I" Ryouta stuttered but then out of nowhere a mist figure covered him. Sakuya had to back away but when the mist went away the person beneath it just confused Sakuya.

It was Shuu who was glaring at Sakuya full of anger while he held Ryouta close to him. However the mist in Ryouta's eyes returned alone with his evil smirk.  
"No! Fool! What you doing?!" Sakuya shouted in anger while he grabbed Shuu's right arm and froze it.

Shuu just simply pushed him off but then a mist crow launched at Sakuya  
*CAW!**CAW!*

Sakuya had to back away but why was Shuu here?  
Wasn't he Isa?

"Has his soul spilt in two again?!" Sakuya thought.


	8. Chapter 6

Sakuya was stood there in confusion while he and Shuu glared at each other. However Shuu dragged Ryouta away from Sakuya and out of the room.  
"Hey wait!" Sakuya ordered but then his arm was grabbed by someone before he could go anywhere.

He swung around to be only met by the dark brunette eyes of Hitori  
"Hitor-" "Don't you dare say that name!" hissed a angry voice.

Sakuya jumped back in fear while he glared at the man. He had Hitori's eyes but...But Kazuaki's blonde hair. He was wearing a loose white shirt and pants with white shoes.  
"You are not welcomed here!" he hissed

"Wait! What's going on! What have you done with Ryouta!"  
"You already know, now get out! Get out of my castle!" Kazuaki shouted while he pushed Sakuya harshly.

Before Sakuya could do anything back to him Yuuya already was dragging him away.  
"We better go brother" he said while he still dragged Sakuya  
"You cannot fight in your dress"

Sakuya frowned at that friendly reminder that he was wearing a dressed and looked like a girl. Which of course meant that everyone in the room now knew he was really a boy.  
"Just great!" Sakuya thought

...Ten minutes later...

Sakuya changed back into his clothing what he wore before in his room. However he was stuck in thought, he just saw Shuu. He thought that Isa was Shuu!

However he also saw the blonde Hitori and there was no doubt in Sakuya's mind that, that man wasn't Hitori! He had Hitori's eyes and pissed off voice.

However in Anghel's letter it did say:  
"Only then will you be able to fight The Wizard of Dreams the most powerful soul inside of the world of this final book"

So the other Hitori was The Wizard of Dreams!  
But why was there also two Hitori's?!

Sakuya got the book out of his bag and opened it but...

He couldn't read it! There was text but he just couldn't read it!

"But wait..." he thought while he closed the book and returned it inside of the bag. "That is why I need to help Ryouta first. He is the only one who can read this damn thing"

However to stop him thinking Hitori walked into the room with Isa beside him.  
"Okay!" Sakuya snapped in anger while he pointed at Isa  
"You answer me right now! Who the hell are you?!" Sakuya shouted

"I am Isa, The Wizard of Taube"  
"I know that!" Sakuya snapped  
"And I am a illusion" Isa added

"Huh?! A illusion?" Sakuya stuttered but then he looked at Hitori

"Of course! That is your power after all, no wonder he was so jumpy!" Sakuya snapped while he watched Isa disappear.  
"But, why did you do the whole illusion thing?" Sakuya asked  
"It wasn't time for you to know the truth...We wanted you to find the real Shuu"

" Anyways back to the point! I think what Ryuuji and I think is correct. Ryouta is in some sort of prison in yo-I mean Kazu- well he's not really Kazuaki...Err...The fake Kazuaki's dream world! He is titled The Wizard of Dreams so his powers must be dreams! Somehow he has trapped the real Ryouta in a dream to only leave this...This evil brat he is being now" Sakuya said.

The others would look at him in confusion or look at him if he was crazy. However Hitori just nodded his head with a small smile  
"So what is your plan?" he asked  
"My...Plan...ahh" Sakuya stuttered  
"Listen, why don't you sleep on it? It's been another rough day for you" Hitori smiled smoothly.

"I..I may do that" Sakuya smiled "thank you Hitori"

Hitori nodded but then he walked out of the room however Nageki joined Sakuya. Sakuya sat on the bed and looked at the younger boy.  
"I..I see what you mean now..I-I saw the kindness in his eyes but also the pain" Nageki said while Sakuya looked away.

Nageki then sat next to him  
"What are you going to do?" Nageki asked  
"*Sigh!* I have no clue, I know that Ryouta is trapped but...But how the hell am I going to save him?!" Sakuya growled.

"Hmm"  
"Also why is Shuu with him?!" Sakuya snapped while he looked at Nageki  
"What is he doing to him?! That man is never good news!" Sakuya growled  
"I-I don't know" Nageki stuttered

"Err!" Sakuya hissed however he looked at Nageki again  
"What?" Nageki asked

Sakuya sighed  
"I've got a potion"  
"A potion?"  
"Yes and if..If anything happens to me I want you to force half of it down my throat while using the other half on Ryouta!" Sakuya said  
"Okay" Nageki chuckled "sounds like fun"

However Sakuya then heard Yuuya's voice  
"Huh? You're going out?" Yuuya voice sounded

At that moment Sakuya ran to his door and listened in  
"Yeah, I found a little job for money"  
"It isn't anything fishy, right?!" Yuuya growled

"No, no! Just a little dance"  
"That is fishy!"  
"Look nothing will happen, okay"  
"Hmm"  
"I am not the one to sell myself, okay! Look, just look after Nageki for me" Hitori hissed

"Hmm" Sakuya sounded while he looked to Nageki but then to his bedroom window. He walked to it and looked out.  
"Time to do some spy shit" Sakuya said  
"Huh?" Nageki sounded but then Sakuya looked to him

"If Yuuya asks I'm...having a shower!"  
"What?!  
"Just tell him that if he asks where I am!" Sakuya ordered

"Why? Where you going?"  
"I'm going to spy on your brother"  
"What?!

However Sakuya jumped out of his window  
"SAKUYA!" Nageki gasped while he ran to the window to only see that Sakuya was running on the roof of the next house with his hood up.

Nageki was shocked  
When the hell did Sakuya learn to do that?!  
"Sakuya!" Yuuya shouted while he ran next to Nageki to also watch his brother running after Hitori on roof tops.  
"Damn it!" Yuuya hissed while he ran out of the room "sorry Nageki! I have to leave you alone!"

Nageki sighed  
He hated everyone fussing over him.

Meanwhile Sakuya jumped on another roof top while he stopped running. But he was now walking following Hitori down on the street. He couldn't been seen so thank god Sakuya used to climb his mansion roof for him to be able to sit on it and write his music.

"Where you going Hitori? What are you hiding?" Sakuya thought...

To be continued...  
-


	9. Chapter 7- The secret power of the book

Hitori walked forward unknowing that Sakuya was following him on the roof tops like some sort of ninja. Yuuya was also following him in the shadows of the streets like a pro spy. However he walked to a alleyway.

Sakuya stopped as he saw a dead-end so he lowered himself while Yuuya stayed around the corner. Hitori looked over his shoulder to see no-one there

"You wanted to see me" Hitori said while Sakuya watched Shuu come out of the shadows from the dead-end.

"YOU!" he thought.

"Do you have to be so formal?" Shuu chuckled while he stood close to Hitori

"What you want?"  
"Err...How things going on your end?" Shuu asked

"What?" Sakuya thought

"Slow, The Deliver of Ice and Water is confused and is stuck" Hitori said

"Just like I thought...Okay tell Ryuuji to show him the thing"  
"You sure? It's a bit early isn't it?"  
"I know but...That may help him" Shuu said

"Fine" Hitori sighed

"How about your end?" Hitori asked

"Yes! How is Ryouta!" Sakuya thought

"The Wizard of Dreams power is growing. It is hurting The Dark Prince more and more. Every time he snaps out of the dream prison he is welcomed by burns. I have to force him back into the world which he hates. I am a villain to him, he only wishes to see the ice mage but...His powers are also growing, the mage has to come up with a plan before it is too late" Shuu said

"Wait...So does that mean Shuu is protecting Ryouta?! I..I mean Ryouta did say he was in pain when he seemed himself again!" Sakuya thought as he placed a hand on his head. "That is why he took Ryouta from me! He stopped Ryouta from being in pain because of The Wizard of Dreams power!"

"I judged you so harshly again!" Sakuya thought

"Hmm" Hitori sounded "but your okay?"  
"Me? I'm fine, The Wizard of Dreams may be powerful but I am more powerful. His powers cannot reach me so he doesn't harm me. It is the boy I am worried for" Shuu sighed

"I see" Hitori sighed

"Anyways I must go, I can't leave the boy for long"

"I understand" Hitori sighed while he held himself however to Sakuya's and Yuuya's shock Shuu hugged Hitori.

"Huh?!" Sakuya sounded but he quickly covered his mouth

"Hitori you sly dog! I knew you did something fishy a night" Yuuya thought with a large smirk while he carried on watching.

Hitori held Shuu back.

"Please hurry the ice mage a bit. I miss you" Shuu mumbled

"I miss you too" Hitori sighed

"Plus, I want to punish you for dressing me in that damn dress!" Shuu chuckled

At that moment Sakuya and Yuuya watched Hitori push Shuu of him and neatened himself down.

"Ahem! Anyways I must get back, Nageki will worry about me if I stay out to long" Hitori shuttered out.

Sakuya rolled his eyes, there was clearly no reason for him to spy on Hitori anymore. So he stood back up and looked at Yuuya who had the largest of smirks. He looked like some fan boy freaking out.

To get Yuuya to notice him, Sakuya threw a snow ball at him which was a perfect shot!

Of course it was,

Sakuya was a Le Bell after all.

Yuuya then looked up to him so Sakuya pointed to the direction to the house while he slowly walked back there. Yuuya nodded but he couldn't let this go!

He quickly looked back at Shuu and Hitori kissing each other.

He had to bring this up sometime

He wanted to tease Hitori so much because of this!

However Yuuya followed Sakuya back to the house but he used the floor and not roofs like his brother.

"How the hell did Sakuya learn to balance like that?" Yuuya thought

...

Sakuya arrived at the house first as he went through his bedroom window to only see that Nageki was asleep on his back tightly tucked in his bed blankets.

"Hmm" Sakuya sounded but then Yuuya slammed into the room  
"SHH!" Sakuya sounded loudly.

He didn't want to wake the younger boy, even though he was asleep on his bed.

"I knew it!" Yuuya whispered while laughing

"Huh?"  
"I knew Hitori was seeing someone at night! He didn't get those marks on him for no reason"  
"Marks?"  
"Sexual marks" Yuuya answered with a large smirk but then he blinked.

"You idiot!" Sakuya snapped

"SHH!" Yuuya laughed but Sakuya just frowned at him. However he then closed the window

"I wonder what was the thing Shuu was talking about" Sakuya whispered

"Don't know, maybe Ryuuji will show you tomorrow"  
"Why him?"

"I don't know that either" Yuuya sighed while Sakuya rolled his eyes but then he stood in front of his brother and looked at him

"What?" Yuuya asked  
"Have you ever felt like your getting more questions than answers? And that there is more problems than you can deal with?" Sakuya asked

"All the time" Yuuya smiled "but"

"But?" Sakuya asked however Yuuya hugged him

"Huh?"  
"If you got enough hope, strength and power you can do whatever you want...You will never walk alone Sakuya...Even when you feel like you're walking alone in your rain and confusion I'll be there" "Huh?" "I be right behind you, walking with you. So you walk on and don't give up, okay. That is not the bo-No the man I know. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself create for" Yuuya smiled smoothly.

Sakuya smiled, Yuuya's words actually made him feel better

"Thank you" Sakuya smiled

"Now get some sleep" Yuuya smiled "it's a been a rough day...Tomorrow is another day and who knows, you may come up with a plan to "fix" your friend" Yuuya smiled.

"Okay" Sakuya smiled as he let go off Yuuya but...  
"Erm...Yuuya" Sakuya shuttered while he still stood in his brothers hold

"Where are you going to sleep?"  
"NOT WITH YOU!" Sakuya screamed loudly while he slammed his hand on Yuuya's face which cause ice cold snow to form on Yuuya's face.

"HAHA! OW! That's cold!" Yuuya laughed while he let go off Sakuya and backed away wrapping the snow off his face.

"Fine, fine..Since Nageki has stolen your bed you might as well sleep in his" Yuuya said but then he sighed and pulled a sad face.

"Even if it will break my heart!" Yuuya cried

"Just get out" Sakuya growled so Yuuya walked out of the room and closed the door. However he looked down to the corridor to see Ryuuji struggling to open his bedroom door. Over his shoulder he was carrying a large bag and his mouth was his phone.  
"Hmm, has Hitori texted him?" Yuuya thought but then he entered his room.

Sakuya meanwhile placed another blanket over Nageki making sure he was warm. He didn't like the boy but Ryouta did, plus he knew Hitori would kick Yuuya's arss if Nageki got ill from another cold.

"You nerd" Sakuya thought but then he walked out of the room and he slept in Nageki's room.

...Next Day...

*BANG!*

"Ice mage!" Ryuuji's voice shouted while Sakuya jumped awake in fear. However he looked over to Ryuuji with an icy glare. Ryuuji could feel Sakuya's ice powers freeze his skin

"What?!" Sakuya hissed, he was indeed not a morning person.

"I have something important to show you!" Ryuuji laughed but then he got the book from under his cloak

"WHAT?! When the hell did you get that?!" Sakuya shouted while he jumped out of the bed and looked down to the bag that was still on his side hanging over his shoulder.

"I have many skills, anyways!" Ryuuji laughed "look what colour it is"

Sakuya sighed but he did what Ryuuji asked

The book was its normal dark green

"It's green" Sakuya mumbled still half asleep

"Exactly!" Ryuuji laughed "green is the colour of confusion (- Made this up) But if we have the right materials it could help you through your path, to help you see the truth..I've been working on this all night and I think I have managed it"  
"so what?"  
"So! NAGEKI!" Ryuuji shouted

Sakuya jumped in shock,

He was still half asleep!

This loud mouth adult was bringing him a headache!

However Nageki walked into the room just to be welcomed with the book hitting his face. He never jumped he just removed the book off his face and gave Ryuuji a deadly glare

"Ow" he said however Sakuya couldn't believe his eyes!

The book...The book was

"Yellow?!" Sakuya gasped while he walked to Nageki and looked at the book in shock

"Wait...Is this a magic book?" Nageki asked

"Yes and a powerful one at that" Ryuuji said

"You don't say" Sakuya thought.

This damn book was the reason he was here after all!

"What does Yellow mean?" Sakuya asked

"Yellow means kindness or love..The two has similar if not the same meaning and being The Boy of Kindness the book knew Nageki was kind and loving" Ryuuji explained however he got the book of Nageki and placed it in both of Sakuya's hands.

Sakuya looked at the older man

For once Ryuuji looked serious and wise

"This shall show you the true feelings of a soul by its colour...Green is confusion, Yellow is kindness and love. Dark blue is fear while light blue is sadness. Purple is evil while red is pain and anger however"

"However?"  
"There is a eight colour"  
"Huh?"  
"Black"  
"Black?"

"You do not want to see that colour. That colour is the sign of your soul turning evil. It isn't purple just because you are owner of it. It needs another colour to warn you that your losing yourself. If you ever see black you need to make sure that you take that potion I gave you! If you don't you will be lost!" Ryuuji said.

"O-okay" Sakuya stuttered "I-I think I understand"  
"Good" Ryuuji said but then he walked out of the room to only allow Yuuya walk in.

"Is that the thing Hitori and Shuu was talking about?" Yuuya asked while he walked in front of his brother.

"I-I think so. If Ryuuji is right this book will help me for once. With this I can see what is really happening with Ryouta" Sakuya said but then he looked at Yuuya.

"Oh no!" Yuuya growled

"Take me back to the castle" Sakuya ordered while he placed the book back into his bag

"God damn it!" Yuuya sighed...


	10. Chapter 8- Back to the castle

"Why back there!" Yuuya growled  
"Why you think!" Sakuya snarled  
"Your actually still want to do this?! After you been pushed out of the window which by the way you're still wearing the bandage to! And after you made yourself look a fool by shouting as your manly self while you were dressed as a woman?! After all that, you still want to go through this childish goal?!" Yuuya shouted

"This isn't childish!"

However Yuuya stormed out of the room, slammed the door but:  
*ClICK!*  
"WHAT?!" Sakuya shouted while he ran to the door and pulled at it. As he thought, it was locked  
"Yuuya you bastard! Open this fucking door!" Sakuya shouted in anger.

He didn't get an answer  
"YUUYA!" he screamed but he kicked the door  
"Damn it!" he hissed however he looked over his shoulder to see that Nageki was also in the room with him.

"Erm" Nageki sounded while he walked to his cupboard and pushed it. There in the wall was a hole  
"What the?" Sakuya asked  
"What? You don't think that I don't sneak out sometimes when Hitori is over protective and locks me in here to stop me going outside?" Nageki smirked  
"You're a genius!" Sakuya laughed happily while he walked to the hole.

"Only problem"  
"Hmm"  
"It leads to the next room"  
"So?"  
"That means you have to steak out"

"Nah! I'm faster than Yuuya plus...I can make him fall for me" Sakuya laughed while he looked down to his right hand.  
"These powers may have to be of use now"  
"Okay erm...Do you want me t-" "no, you stay here. I...I must do this alone" Sakuya said  
"Okay" Nageki said

Sakuya nodded and got ready to go through the hall but a grab from Nageki stopped him so he looked up to him  
"What?" he asked.

"Erm...Th-thanks for letting me sleep in your bed last night and erm..sorry for falling asleep in it..again" Nageki stuttered  
"It's fine just...Make sure there is space for me next time"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Your bed is hard as a rock! And it is only manners!" Sakuya growled but then he went through the hole.

"But you're welcome...you nerd" Yuuya chuckled  
"Whatever...You posh bastard" Nageki laughed back.

Sakuya smiled,  
Maybe Nageki wasn't so bad  
Maybe he was seeing the stuff Ryouta saw in the young boy  
But still...

"He's still a little shit" Sakuya thought however he stood up in the room next to Nageki's while Nageki popped up behind him.  
"Good luck, don't do anything stupid like getting push out of a window" Nageki laughed but Sakuya frowned at him. Nageki smiled but then he took the old bandage off Sakuya's head.

"Bring that light soul we both see out, okay? Prove the others wrong"  
"I will" Sakuya smiled "I will never give up on Ryouta"

Sakuya then pulled his hood over his head and ran out of the room.  
It seemed he was going to do this alone after all  
However:  
"Sakuya!"  
"I am doing this and you can't stop me!" Sakuya shouted loudly.  
"Err! You're so stubborn!" Yuuya shouted while he ran behind Sakuya.

"Don't try an-" "you never walk alone! Never mind fight alone!" Yuuya shouted however Nageki soon joined them both with Hitori.  
"Ryuuji will meet us there" Hitori said.

Sakuya smiled  
Maybe he wasn't alone after all!

...Five minutes later...

Sakuya was stood outside of the castle with Yuuya next to him, Hitori and Nageki behind him  
"Err...Wh...Why did we..err...Have to run?" Nageki asked breathless however out of nowhere Ryuuji jumped in front of Yuuya and Sakuya  
"Gosh he's like Anghel" Sakuya thought

" Deliver of Ice and Water maybe it is time to us The Bringer of Justice and The Illusionist powers to your advantage" Ryuuji smirked  
"Of course" Sakuya said while he looked at Yuuya.

"I will clear the path for you and Nageki with Hitori's help if needed. Maybe we don't have to kill anyone for this but...You two will not be alone without any powerful souls" Yuuya said.

Sakuya frowned at that comment,  
That meant that Yuuya kind of called him weak, didn't it?  
"You're wrong" he growled "I am powerful, my ice magic is affective. Nageki is also powerful, we'll be okay"  
"Well...Don't do anything stupid! And don't get yourself thrown out of a window again!"

That wasn't ever going to leave Sakuya in this world  
Him being thrown out of a window was a huge disadvantage.

"I won't" Sakuya sighed.  
Yuuya nodded,  
"Okay, me and Hitori will lead. We don't know where The Dark Prince is or what his power is" Yuuya said.  
"It is a black mist" Sakuya said while Yuuya looked at him  
"How do you know?"

"I saw it in his eyes"  
"I did too" Nageki said  
"Alright, we'll keep that in mind" Hitori smiled

"Good luck, Don't forget to allow the book to help you" Ryuuji smiled  
"Wait...You're not coming?"  
"My powers aren't useful for fighting plus the potion I have given you will help" Ryuuji smiled but then he walked away from the group with a small wave.

"Hmm" Sakuya sounded  
"Come then! Let's see if your correct about this" Yuuya said while he walked forward while he removed his bow from his back. Sakuya followed Yuuya with Hitori and Nageki beside him. However he looked at Hitori

What was going on between him, Shuu and Ryuuji?  
Do they know something that Sakuya didn't?  
Well, it was clear they were working together.

"Let's just bring Ryouta back to normal and worry about that later...One step at a time Sakuya" Sakuya thought to himself...

To be continued...  
-


	11. Chapter 9- The fight

Sakuya was still following Yuuya down a corridor in the castle. It was the same corridor he walked in for the ball. So they were all heading to the hall again but soon enough they were in the empty room.

"It's quiet" Hitori said

"Maybe too quiet, Nageki and Sakuya you stay close to me. Hitori you get ready to do your illusion stuff" Yuuya said

"Okay" everyone said together

Sakuya slowly got the book out of his bag however it was red with a hint of purple

"Fear, pain and anger" Sakuya said

"Those three things aren't good together" Yuuya mumbled

However Yuuya stopped walking and got in front of Sakuya.

"Something's not right here" he growled while Hitori got in front of Nageki

"I can sense something" Hitori said "it's like what I feel every time I use my powers"

Sakuya also felt uneasy, something was indeed not right!

However a black mist crow landed in front of them all and just looked at them.

Sakuya frowned, this was Shuu's work however the crow turned into a wolf.

"Huh?!" everyone sounded in confusion

This was not Shuu's work at all!  
This mist wolf was not anything Shuu could create!

"What you doing back here!?" Ryouta's voice shouted but then Sakuya looked at him sat on the middle throne at the top of the room still wearing his black cloak.

"Didn't that push teach you anything?!" Ryouta shouted

Sakuya pushed past Yuuya in anger

"I won't give in on you! Never! I will stop this!" Sakuya shouted however Ryouta stood up.

"Fine" Ryouta smirked but then he looked next to him. Only then did Sakuya noticed that the "fake" Kazuaki was sat on the throne on the left side and Shuu was sat on the throne on his right side. However Shuu was keeping a close eye on both Sakuya and Ryouta but even on Hitori too.

"But it will not be easy" Ryouta growled but then his mist wolf launched at Sakuya. However in reaction Sakuya's ice magic created a protection shield in front of him.  
"Do you think I am not powerful enough to fight you?!" Sakuya shouted as his ice shield smashed into sharp shards.

The shards hit Ryouta's wolf and destroyed it.

"Do not test me Kawara! I am more powerful and stronger than you!" Sakuya shouted

After than Ryouta and Sakuya glared at each other in anger. Meanwhile Shuu watched the fake Kazuaki stumble on his feet.

Sakuya also noticed this but then he looked at the book.

It was fully bright purple now

"Evil" Sakuya thought while he glared at the fake Kazuaki.

"So much noise" fake Kazuaki yawned "I...I was asleep..It's nice to sleep" he said while Sakuya growled.

"So why don't you sleep!" he shouted while he slammed his foot onto the ground. At that moment balls of mist flew at Sakuya but he simply block it with his ice.

He then made ice form onto the floor under Ryouta's and fake Kazuaki's feet.

If they moved now, they will both fall.

However Sakuya needed Ryouta to be alone!

He need fake Kazuaki to be out of here!

He closed his eyes,

It was time for him to be a leader

"Move!" He shouted while he caused a harsh cold wind to blow the fake Kazuaki away from Ryouta.

"Yuuya and Hitori you keep him there! an-" "Oh no! You think that this will be easy? You fool!" Ryouta shouted loudly.

"Stop this! This isn't you! Look at yourself!" Sakuya shouted but then he made some ice form in front of Ryouta. Ryouta just looked at his reflection

"Does that image you see show your true self?! Does it show that boy who is terrified deep inside of your new rotten heart? Does it show the boy who I stupidly care about?! NO! Your true self is under all of that!" Sakuya said.

"How would you know?! You know nothing!" Ryouta shouted

"I know the real you!"  
"No! If you did you wouldn't of done this! This is all your fault"  
"My fault?!"

"I am like this because of you!" Ryouta shouted while he smashed Sakuya's ice  
"How the hell did you figure that out?!"

"You were the weak soul in the other world which meant I had to be forced to become like this! To..To feel pain every time I try and be myself! The only one who is helping me is The Wizard of Gaagii! You've done nothing for me!" Ryouta shouted in anger.

Ryouta had Sakuya on that one, Sakuya hasn't done anything yet to try and help Ryouta.

"Then tell me what to do. Tell me how I can help you! Tell me Kawara! I'll do anything for you!" Sakuya snarled

"Anything?""

"Anything!"

"Then...Then die!"  
"WHAT?!" Sakuya screamed in shock.

This Ryouta scared him..

"I do not need you neither does the book! Your useless!" Ryouta snapped but then he looked at the fake Kazuaki.

"Friend...Because they're working together let us do the same...Turn my mist into their nightmares" Ryouta ordered

"Of course" the fake Kazuaki laughed

Sakuya stood his guard while Yuuya stood in front of him. However soon enough three mist wolves were walking around Sakuya and the others.

"What are we going to do now?" Hitori asked while Sakuya lowered his head

"We have no choice but to fight" Yuuya muttered "get ready"

Sakuya looked at the mist wolves as they turned into actual physical wolves.

This was the power of the fake Kazuaki.

He was turning Ryouta's mist to actual beings

However a idea came to Sakuya

He remembered how Nageki's light healed Ryouta before

Maybe light wasn't the only way to bring Ryouta back.

Sakuya pushed past Yuuya while one wolf stood in front of him. It's form was of a skeleton wolf with red eyes. Just by looking at it Sakuya could easily tell that it jaws would break his bones.

"But this may be the only way" Sakuya thought so he ran to the wolf.

"SAKUYA!" Yuuya screamed

However the wolf launched at Sakuya, blocking his face Sakuya pulled his right arm over it but the wolf jaws wrapped around it.

The wolf then pulled Sakuya to his knees and dug it's teeth into Sakuya's flesh

"AHH!" Sakuya cried in pain but he looked at Ryouta looking down to the floor.

"Look at this! Is this what you want?! Is all this pain what you want?! Do you really want my blood to spill?!" Sakuya shouted.

However Ryouta held his head while Shuu stood up

"The true you wouldn't want this!"

"S" "the true you wouldn't hurt his friends!"

"Stop it!" Ryouta shouted as the wolf jaws tightened around Sakuya's arm

"Nnn!" Sakuya sounded

"Just stop!" Ryouta cried

However Sakuya looked down to the book which was on the floor next to his knees. It was bright red.

"Pain and anger" he thought as he looked at Ryouta

In his eyes Sakuya could see that Ryouta was in pain.

Was the curse truly hurting him like this?

"Yuuya!" Sakuya cried "get this damn thing off me!"

At that moment Yuuya grabbed the wolf's jaws and pulled them apart and off Sakuya's arm. However Yuuya still pulled the wolf's jaws apart, he did this until the wolfs jaws clicked out of place and with a harsh pull Yuuya ripped the bottom jaw of the wolf off.

The wolf body slammed onto the floor as now it was dead.

Yuuya then looked at Sakuya.

The wound on Sakuya's arm was deep.

"Sakuya"  
"Kawara! Stop this now!" Sakuya snarled while he held his bleeding arm.

However Ryouta arched and held his hair. He then looked at Sakuya with his bright red eyes which were brighter and less black.

"Ryouta?" Sakuya stuttered while Shuu walked behind Ryouta and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Prince" he said

Ryouta looked at him but then to the fake Kazuaki who was glaring at Sakuya.

"Look at this! Is this what you want?!" Sakuya shouted

"S-Sakuya?" Ryouta cried but

"Ahh!" he cried while Sakuya looked at the fake Kazuaki. He was the reason why Ryouta was in pain every time he was himself!

"I need them to be alone! But...But how?!" Sakuya thought


	12. Chapter 10

Sakuya knew he had to part Ryouta and the fake Kazuaki  
"But how?" He thought while he looked at the cursed Ryouta.

He knew he had to bring Ryouta out of his dream prison!  
He had to stop this pain!

"Enough!" the fake Kazuaki shouted while he stormed over to Ryouta and grabbed his shoulder. He then forced Ryouta round to face him  
"Let's work together as they are working together! Let's show them that we're not going to take this lying down!"

Ryouta nodded  
"Let's make their nightmares real" Ryouta smirked  
"Weaken the already weak heart" the fake Kazuaki smirked.

Sakuya frowned while Yuuya stood next to him  
"I hope you three are ready to fight"  
"Always" Yuuya smiled "I am always ready to fight with or for you, Sakuya"  
"We will also fight with you" Nageki said

Sakuya smiled as he looked over to Ryouta  
"If I need to fight to save you so be it!" shouted Sakuya  
"Fine" Ryouta laughed while he looked at Shuu.

"How about you?" he growled  
"Me?" Shuu asked  
"I know your dirty little secret, which side do you choose?" Ryouta hissed

At that moment Shuu looked at Hitori  
"My...My loyalty lies with you my prince" Shuu said

However Sakuya knew this was hard for Shuu to say.  
He looked so sad when he said that  
But...

Shuu needed to stay with Ryouta.  
Someone needed to protect him and be there when he wakes up.  
No matter how it hurt Shuu and Hitori

"Good" Ryouta laughed but then he looked over to Sakuya.  
"You have to make the first move my friend" Sakuya said  
"Haha! Fine!" Ryouta laughed but then he slammed his right foot on the floor. Straight after three mist wolves joined the other.

"Wizard of dreams! Make them all nightmares!" Ryouta shouted

At that moment all of the mist wolves turned into skeleton wolves with bright red eyes like Ryouta's  
Sakuya had to come up with a plan and fast! Six nightmare wolves were all around him and the others now!

"Come on! Think! Think Sakuya!" Sakuya thought  
"Sakuya" Yuuya growled

"Wolves, attack!" Kazuaki shouted

"Wait" Sakuya thought

Why was Kazuaki giving orders to Ryouta's wolves?  
Shouldn't it be Ryouta?

However Sakuya's thoughts were stopped there as he needed to jump back from a wolf so he did.  
However for the others the wolves in front of them just stood there staring at them.

However for Hitori one wolf turned into Nageki.  
"Brother" he said  
"Oh no!" Hitori gasped

Kazuaki knew his worse fear!  
That is what creates the wolves! They were  
"The wolves are Ryouta's nightmares! They shall turn into ours too" Hitori said

"Oh great!" Yuuya sighed but then a young boy stood in front of him who was covered in egg yolk.  
"N..No not you!" Yuuya snapped

"Keep it together you two!" Sakuya shouted while he froze his wolf in place.  
But Yuuya and Hitori held their heads and started to shout at their nightmares.

"Leave me be! You haunt me enough!" Yuuya shouted  
"Nageki what's wrong? Tell me!" Hitori cried

Nageki looked at his brother crying helpless while his wolf just kept on looking at him. However it set on fire  
"Huh?!"

"Your fear is fire" the wolf growled "it is not another soul like the others"  
"You...You can talk?!" Nageki stuttered

"We are both animals" the wolf pointed out "the only difference is that your using your human form while I am not"  
"Sakuya your hearing this too, right?!" Nageki asked as he looked over to Sakuya but Sakuya was face to face to Ryouta.

They both were glaring at each other in anger...

To be continued...  
-


	13. Chapter 11- The new deal

"It's just me and you now" Sakuya growled

"Oh, why yes" Ryouta smirked "how perfect!"

"Huh?!"

However Ryouta's hands tightly wrapped around Sakuya's neck and squeezed at it

"You're a fool!"

"Let go!"  
"The only thing I need to do is piss you off! Only then will you become like me!" Ryouta shouted

"No! Never!" Sakuya shouted while he grabbed both of Ryouta's wrists and froze them

"I am not the weakest soul here!"

"Lies! Your anger is your weakness!" Ryouta shouted

However his hands tightened around Sakuya's neck.

"Nn!" Sakuya sounded in pain

"Sakuya!" Yuuya shouted while he looked over to his younger brother but that only lead a wolf to jump on him and knock him on the floor.

Yuuya quickly covered his face with his sword and it was lucky he did as the wolf's teeth clashed on the metal.

"God damn it! These things are to strong!" Yuuya shouted

However to Sakuya's shock Nageki grabbed Ryouta's left arm and pulled him off Sakuya. He then pushed Ryouta away but Ryouta punched him.

*SPLAT!*

Sakuya quickly jumped in front of Nageki to block another punch.  
"Nageki!" Hitori shouted in anger as he stopped his illusion but that only allowed the fake Kazuaki to strangle him.

"NNN!" Hitori sounded while he glared into the brown eyes of the fake Kazuaki

"You only show lies! You can never see the truth not even when it's right in front of you!" growled the fake Kazuaki.

"Don't talk like you know me!"

"But I do know you...In fact I am you"

"Huh?!"  
"I am the evil side of you, you are looking at yourself...The real you"  
"Lies!"  
"I am the thing you will become if your sweet little brother dies. I am the killer, the twisted and broken soul that hides beneath all of that light" the fake Kazuaki smirked

"L-Lies, you cannot be me" Hitori stuttered

"Oh but I am" the fake Kazuaki smirked but then he looked over to Nageki who was behind Sakuya holding his bleeding nose. However he looked back at Hitori.

"You're as dark as The Dark Prince" fake Kazuaki laughed while he watched black lines appear on Hitori's skin.

"If you become like me...We'll be unstoppable"

"Hitori, no!" Shuu shouted

Sakuya and Nageki looked over to Hitori and his bright black lines on his skin. However that only allowed Ryouta to launch at Sakuya. Luckily for Sakuya he was able to dodge the attack and to push Nageki out of the way.

Nageki slammed onto the floor but he raised his hand.

He tried to place some of his powers onto Ryouta but he couldn't!  
He didn't know how to use his powers like that!

He wasn't any help at all!

Sakuya however slammed his foot onto the ground. Ice then froze Ryouta into place.

"I should of done that sooner" Sakuya thought to himself but now that Ryouta was stuck in place there was one little problem.

How the hell was Sakuya going to go into his dream world?

He knew that the true Ryouta was imprisoned in the fake Kazuaki's dream world!

Meanwhile...

Hitori lines got worse but Shuu covered him and allowed his mist to cover Hitori. That stopped fake Kazuaki's power taking over him however that wasn't easy on him as he felt his back burning.

"Mage do something, now!" Shuu hissed but fake Kazuaki stormed over to Sakuya and grabbed his neck.

"I make you a deal!" fake Kazuaki smirked while he looked into Sakuya's blue eyes.

"A deal?" Sakuya asked

"You enter my dream world and try and free your friend. If you make it on time I shall release my power on your friend but it you fail...I shall take control of you having both of you in my power"

"Deal"

"What?! Sakuya, no! Don't be stupid!" Yuuya shouted

"It's the only way!" Sakuya shouted "it's a deal! If I fail you shall have us both but if I succeed you have to let us both go"

"Deal"

At that moment Sakuya's body slammed onto the floor.

"S-Sakuya!" Yuuya cried while he ran to his passed out brother however fake Kazuaki grabbed his cloak and dragged him away.

He then let go off Yuuya and stood in front of Ryouta and Sakuya. Yuuya looked up to him but then to the passed out Ryouta and Sakuya. Both of them were in the fake Kazuaki's world now.

"It is up to The Deliver of Ice and Water down" fake Kazuaki laughed...

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 12- The dream world

(...Sakuya's pov...)

I opened my eyes to a world which was nothing but white. I was already stood up but the thought of where I was entered my mind

"Okay" I stuttered

However:

"Hello Deliver of Ice and Water" sounded the voice of the fake Kazuaki in my head.

I stood still waiting for him to say more and he did:

"This is my dream world, it is white for you because I haven't created a world for you yet...Anyways, you have an hour to walk to your friend! However it shall not be so easy. If you arrive to him before the hour both of you will be saved. But.. if you arrive to him dead on the hour only he will be saved. If your late both of you shall be under my power. But not only that, each minute in this world is a day for you. And each day adds a year to your life. So basically each minute adds a year to you. There is 60 minutes within an hour which means you have 60 days in this world to get to your friend but...Like I said each day add to your life and I don't think your friend will know the older you.. Good luck ice mage..I do hope you make it before your time is up if not...Well..You will be stuck in my dream world forever..."

After that he was gone.

It was now truly down to me

If I didn't make it on time then both me and Ryouta will be controlled by fake Kazuaki.

"An hour" I thought but then what he said ran in my mind

"Each minute is a day for you and each day adds a year onto your life"

"60 days then which...Which means 60 years, if this takes me that long...Well...60 from 17 is 77 years. I be 77 if it takes me 60 minutes...err..I have to think of a way to prove myself to Ryouta" I thought.

However I looked to the white world in front of me

Which way is Ryouta in anyways?

I couldn't see anything but white

This could be a long trip...


	15. Chapter 13- The walk

**Notice:  
** This means Sakuya  
 **This means Ryouta  
** **This means both  
**  
"You have to travel for miles which will take days. Each day shall add a year to your age" that is what The Mage of Dreams or The Fake Kazuaki said to me. I still don't understand what is going on here! Why is there another Hitori which is clearly taking the image of Kazuaki? There's got to be more of a reason than he is the other soul I have to fix!

All of these thoughts are running through my mind while I travel alone in a blank world.  
What I mean by blank is that there is nothing in this world but whiteness.  
It's like I am walking for nothing  
It seems I am not going anywhere!

But I must keep going..  
Kawara would do the same for me, I know he would  
I must fix him!  
I won't give up!

...

 **Locked away in my tower I have no clue why I am here. All I know is that I have to wait for Sakuya to come to me.**

 **But...**

 **All I see is white around this tower.  
There is nothing out there**

 **I'm worried for him  
How will he cope with this world?  
I wonder if he can answer my questions when he gets here  
I hope so**

...

 **It's been ten days  
** That means ten years have been added to my life.  
 **I hope he is okay**  
I am not okay with this! I can feel my bones weaken by the day, I can feel hair grow on my chin!

 **Sakuya hurry! I want to see you! More than anything!  
** **I wonder what he would be like once I see him and once he sees me.  
**

 **Twenty days...  
** Twenty years...

 **Where are you?!  
** **Sakuya! Please come find me!  
** Ryouta please show yourself!

I can't do it anymore  
 **You can do it!  
Hurry!  
**  
 **If I stay here in this white space I will lose my mind...  
**...  
 **It's been Twenty four days since I been sat here at this window.  
** Twenty four days of walking I feel so weak...  
I'm gaining nothing!  
I am not going anywhere!

 **Sakuya where are you?  
Come on! You can do it!  
I don't know how long I can last in here...  
**

Err...I have a beard now  
I even have winkles  
Ryouta won't know me like this!  
I have to prove myself to him!

But...

It's been 56 days  
Four more days and my time will be up which means,  
I will become like Ryouta. Cursed

 **Sakuya...I hope your ok  
I'm so sorry for the trouble I am causing you,  
It must be hard to walk out in nothing in whiteness on your own...  
**

58 days

"I can't!"

That sentence keeps ringing in my head...  
I've been walking for so long  
I'm tried  
These old bones keep cracking

Err...  
"If you got enough hope, strength and power you can do whatever you want" Yuuya's voice sounded in my mind.  
His voice,  
Was like a gift.

"You will never walk alone Sakuya...Even when you feel like you're walking alone in your rain and confusion I'll be there" his voice sounded again  
"If only!" I cried  
"Sakuya, look" Yuuya's voice sounded.

I swung around to see him smiling at me  
What was he doing here?  
How did he even get here?

No!  
Don't tell me he's d-No wait..

Even though it is Yuuya beside me he wasn't really him...  
Instead this image of him was,

Was my powers...  
He was a snow figure, walking beside me..

"You got enough hope to carry on, Sakuya. Your heart is so stubborn, stubborn enough to make yourself feel better, to keep on believing" Yuuya smiled smoothly "and if the image of me makes you feel better so be it"

"Don't flatter yourself!" I hissed but he only smiled at me.  
However, I looked over my shoulder to see that Nageki and Hitori was also snow figures behind me  
"We'll follow you"

I knew this was all in my head but still...

It made me feel a lot better

...

 **Sakuya?  
** Ryouta..

 **Where are you?  
But wait!  
**  
Is that a tower I see?  
 **Is that Sakuya?  
**  
I ran up to the stairs and into the only room. However I was met by the confused face of Ryouta.

 **The man who stormed into my room, he...He isn't Sakuya!  
He's far too old to be Sakuya!  
His grey beard and hair, his grey faded eyes.  
This is not Sakuya!**

 **But he proved me wrong as he created birds out of snow.  
"It is me" He said.**

 **"Sakuya?"  
** "That is right"  
 **"Oh god look at you! You're so old!"  
**  
I frowned at Ryouta's clear statement  
Of course I was old  
It took me 59 days to get here!

But that meant...

"It's the 60th day"  
 **"Huh?"  
** "I-I am too late"

 **Before I could ask Sakuya what he meant by that my world turned into nothing but darkness...  
What did he mean?  
He was too late?  
Too late for what?!**

To be continued...  
-


	16. Chapter 14- Another cursed soul?

Yuuya was sat beside Sakuya who was still flat out on the floor, however:

"Ha! HAHAHA!" the fake Kazuaki laughed while Yuuya looked over to him.

"And why the hell are you laughing?" he growled however a hand slammed underneath his chin and grabbed at his neck.

He looked over to only be met by the angry eyes of Sakuya, but..

They had a black mist in them just like Ryouta's!

"He is called the weak soul because he is victim to his own anger but what a harsh name!" fake Kazuaki laughed.

"Huh?" Yuuya sounded

"It was all a trap" Shuu said while Yuuya looked at him on his knees and holding Ryouta in his arms.

"He used Ryouta to get to Sakuya. He knew Sakuya would not make it to Ryouta on time" Shuu explained

"Wh-what?"

"Sakuya is stronger than Ryouta" Hitori said

"Sakuya just saved Ryouta and not himself..He was too late for that"

"HAHA! Indeed! Haha! I just got a stronger companion!" fake Kazuaki laughed

"Oh may" Sakuya laughed while Yuuya looked at him in fear.

"What are you little vermin going to do, now?" Sakuya laughed however Yuuya felt his skin burn.

"Nnn!" He cried while he tried to pull out of Sakuya's hold.

"Let go!" Yuuya cried

"I think we could add two more souls if we played this right" Sakuya laughed.

However Sakuya slowly stood up and he dragged Yuuya on his feet to. He smirked but then with one harsh and powerful push Yuuya flew into a wall and banged his head.

Nageki watched blood splat from Yuuya's head as his body slammed onto the floor. However Hitori pulled him behind him. Nageki looked up to his brother,

It was only them now

They had no chance

Sakuya slammed his foot down onto the floor and fire spread all around Nageki and Hitori.

"Damn it" Hitori hissed however the fake Kazuaki was right in front of him smirking

"You'll also be a great addition to our little group"

"Never!" Hitori snarled however fake Kazuaki held his chin with a large smirk.

"Oh really" he laughed however Nageki watched a black mist form around his brother.

"Hitori" he said while he looked up to the eyes of his brother but his eyes were filled with the same black mist as Sakuya.

"You're not the only one you can form the images of lies...I-I can do but mine are nightmares" fake Kazuaki said while he held Hitori's chin tighter.

"See the lies" he smirked while Hitori saw Nageki in a fire crying.

That only angered him

That worried him

But...

That only allowed the black mist around him to go more powerful.

If this carried on, Hitori would be lost to!

But to Nageki's pleasure Shuu knocked Hitori from the fake Kazuaki's hold but he was only welcomed with a harsh fire going up his back.

However Shuu covered Hitori,

It seemed if he covered Hitori fake Kazuaki's mist couldn't effect him.

However Nageki looked at Sakuya

He needed to be fixed!  
He was clearly powerful

But how?

Nageki was the weakest one out of them all and his powers were meaningless right now

But still a voice rang in his head:

"If anything happens to me I want you to force half of the potion down my throat while using the other half on Ryouta!"

It then clicked!

"The potion!" Nageki gasped while he looked at the bag over Sakuya's shoulder.

The potion could bring Sakuya back!

Nageki ran to Yuuya and pulled him up

"Get up! Get up!" Nageki cried "please! I need your help! You must help me, please!"

At that moment Yuuya's eyes snapped open and he stood up by himself

"Please! Pin Sakuya down"  
"What?!"  
"Just do it!" Nageki ordered

"Err...Fine!" Yuuya growled, after that he ran to Sakuya but

"Oh no you don't! Don't you dare drop another brother!" fake Kazuaki growled and straight after Yuuya stopped in his movements.

Like Hitori, Yuuya saw a fake image but for him it was a little boy over in egg yolk and blood.

"Why?" He cried while his flesh ripped off his bones

"Why!" he screamed

Yuuya covered his head

"No! Not you!" He screamed "Not again!"  
"Yuuya?! Yuuya!" Nageki cried while he ran to Yuuya and held him.

"Yuuya snap out of it!" Nageki cried but Yuuya smacked him off and pushed at him.

"You do not touch me!" Yuuya screamed in anger

It was clear that Yuuya was angry so Nageki backed away. Yuuya was far stronger than him so Nageki couldn't fight him.

However he looked over to Hitori who was crying in Shuu's arms holding his head.

Both Yuuya and Hitori were being haunted by the fake Kazuaki's nightmares

"What are you doing to do?" Sakuya laughed beside Nageki.

"AHH!" Nageki screamed while he backed away and looked at Sakuya in fear.

When did Sakuya get next to him?!

"What is this little chick going to do now, hmm? You are alone, you are weak and you are worthless! What are you going to do?" Sakuya laughed

Nageki lowered his head while Sakuya's fire got closer to him. However Nageki smirked at him.

"Little fact for you, I am scared of fire but I-I do believe that I can save you!" "HA!" "Just like you did to your friend!" Nageki shouted.

He then swung his arm to punch Sakuya however his hand was just grabbed.

"To slow weakling" Sakuya laughed

Nageki was indeed in trouble!

He couldn't even hit Sakuya!

"What am I going to do?!" he thought.


	17. Chapter 15- The fight

With Sakuya now cursed, Yuuya and Hitori sort of cursed, Ryouta knocked out and with Shuu protecting Hitori from fake Kazuaki's powers. That lead Nageki all alone

His effort to punch Sakuya failed

But...

Nageki kneed him in the stomach  
"Ahh!" Sakuya cried while he let go off Nageki's hand. Nageki then forced Sakuya's bag off his shoulder and backed off.

He opened the bag and emptied it, he couldn't be bothered rooting in it right now!

However he looked at the book

It was pitch black

The colour Ryuuji said not to see

"Sakuya is truly lost" Nageki thought while he pick up the jaw with the potion in.

"You better work" Nageki thought

However he then looked over to the bigger, stronger and older boy.

However without a second thought Nageki ran to Sakuya. With his body weight he slammed into Sakuya making them both fall to the floor. But Nageki landed on Sakuya, this was what he wanted!

Nageki then sat on Sakuya but Sakuya placed his hands under Nageki's chin and lifted his head up.

"Nnn!" Nageki moaned in pain but he managed to punch Sakuya in the face. However his arms were grabbed and the fake Kazuaki dragged him of Sakuya.

"OW! LET GO!" Nageki cried in pain but he was slammed onto the floor and kicked in the stomach!

"AHH!" he cried

"HITORI!" Nageki screamed and like lighting Hitori came to his aid. Hitori grabbed fake Kazuaki's hair and dragged him away from Nageki. He then stormed over to a wall and slammed his head onto it.

Nageki watched in shock while fake Kazuaki's head cracked open with the power

"Damn" Nageki thought but then he looked over to Sakuya who was on his hands and knees.

"Oh no you bastard!" Nageki shouted while he kicked Sakuya back onto his back but his hair was grabbed. Nageki was then dragged away from Sakuya but this time by Yuuya.

"This is going nowhere!" he thought however before he could be welcomed by the stone floor again Hitori pulled Yuuya off him.

Nageki smiled

His brother was back to his normal self!

However he heard something behind him so he quickly turned around but he was punched. Nageki flew backwards and tumbled away. He then looked at Sakuya with a bleeding lip.

"You think this will be easy!" Sakuya shouted while his hands were on fire, one touch with those hands and Nageki could be burnt to a crisp!

However with the potion in his hands Nageki had to do something!

However he looked over to his brother who was holding his side behind Shuu. Shuu looked like if he would kill Yuuya within minutes because he hurt Hitori.

Nageki had to stop this!  
So he ran to Sakuya and yet again used his body weight to make them both slam to the floor. He then sat back on top of Sakuya and grabbed his chin.

He wasn't strong but this time he made sure he was sat on Sakuya's arms. He then opened the potion lid with his mouth and spat it out. He then forced the potion into Sakuya's mouth.

He wasn't going to give this chance a miss!  
The fake Kazuaki was passed out thanks to Hitori's powerful slam.

This was the perfect time to bring Sakuya back to normal!

Sakuya had no choice but to drink the potion, if he didn't he would of drowned.

However once he finished half of the potion he told Nageki to give him, the mist in his eyes went and he pushed Nageki off.

"YUUYA!" He shouted

At that moment Yuuya looked at him with the mist still in his eyes

"Stop it!" Sakuya ordered

"Sakuya you need to be in pain to wake him up" Nageki said while Sakuya looked at him.

"Sorry" Nageki said but then he punched Sakuya in the stomach

"OW!" Sakuya shouted

"I did say sorry" Nageki mumbled however he and Sakuya looked at Yuuya's eyes but they still had the mist in them

"Huh?" They both sounded

"He's lost within the darkness!" Shuu hissed but then he slammed his foot on the ground. Two crows then launched at Yuuya but Sakuya pushed his brother away and got the claws instead.

"SAKUYA!" Yuuya cried while the mist out of his eyes went but then he held his head

"We need to get out of here!" Sakuya ordered while he ran to Ryouta and lifted him up a little. Nageki ran to Sakuya and gave him the potion so Sakuya half the last half to Ryouta but then he picked Ryouta up bridle style.

"Let's go, before fake Kazuaki wakes up and curses us again!" Sakuya snarled as he walked forward. The others followed but Nageki was beside him so Sakuya looked at him.

"You were very brave" Sakuya said

"You think I will allow you to become evil? God no! That be even worse!" Nageki said

"I'm sorry" Sakuya sighed

"You weren't cursed because of yourself. You saved Ryouta to only be cursed and I saved you. I see what you were talking about all this time" Nageki said

"I'm glad but I-I'm just happy that I saved Ryouta" Sakuya said while he looked at Ryouta in his arms still passed out...

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 16- Awake from the spell

Sakuya carried Ryouta into his room and placed him on his bed. However he then held his back in pain

"You should of let me or Shuu carry him" Yuuya sounded behind him.

Sakuya turned around and looked at his brother.

"Shuu was helping Hitori and you...err"  
"You didn't trust me?" Yuuya asked

"Sorry" Sakuya sighed "I just know how much you dislike him"

"You can't blame me, he did attack everyone and push you out of a window. I don't care if it wasn't "himself" he still did it"

"Hang on! You attacked Nageki while you were cursed!"

"Yes, and I accept that I did" Yuuya said.

"Err" Sakuya growled but then he felt his legs weakened so he held his head.

"I need to rest, I-err..I will accept your offer on sharing your bed" Sakuya mumbled however he watched Yuuya pull the biggest smirk he can manage.

"Can you not smirk like that"

"Sorry, sorry" Yuuya chuckled however Ryuuji walked into the room and stood in front of the bed Ryouta was on.

"You did it" he said

"It was not easy"

However Ryuuji hugged Sakuya tightly

"Huh?"  
"Thank you...Thank you so much for saving my son" Ryuuji smiled softly.

Sakuya smiled and hugged back

"He would of done the same for me" Sakuya smiled

After that Sakuya got a bandage on his wounded arm and crashed on Yuuya's bed. Meanwhile Ryuuji walked down the stairs to the front room to see Hitori and Shuu sat together on a sofa.

"How bad was it?" Ryuuji asked while he sat in front of the two other males

"It was mayhem"

"But like The Wizard of Time said, The Deliver of Ice and Water saved The Dark Prince" Hitori said

"It is now to your boy to remember where The Wizard of Time is...After all, he has all the answers" Shuu mumbled

"Ahh! Well if he's anything like me, he will remember!" Ryuuji smiled happily

"What are you three whispering about?" Yuuya asked while he walked into the room with a wet towel over his head.

"Oh just giving these little cuties some love advice!" Ryuuji laughed

"Huh?!" Hitori and Shuu sounded together.

"Haha! You're going to the wrong person Mon amie's! My second title is The Love Master, you know!"

"That's what I said!" Ryuuji laughed but then Yuuya sat next to him

"But seriously...What are we going to do now? We still have The Wizard of Dreams to worry about. He is the strongest and the most powerful one out of us all. That fight before was only a warm up" Yuuya said

"It is down to the your brother and my son now. We should follow them"  
"Hmm"  
"I know you don't trust Ryouta but...We have no other choice"

"Err...Fine but...I will personally beat the shit out of him if he lays another figure on Sakuya!"

"But they got a connection to each other" Hitori said

"You have to admit, no one would risk themselves for just a friend" Shuu mumbled

"I think your brother admires my boy"

"Impossible! According to him the prince likes Nageki"  
"Or does he?" Hitori sighed

"Err...Look, we got more important things to worry about than their love triangle" Yuuya mumbled.

...Meanwhile...

"Seeker of souls! Remember my words! Once The Deliver of Ice and Water has awakened you, you shall remember where you have imprisoned me. You must find me! As I have the secret weapon to defeat the dream mage! Only then will you and the snow mage know the truth of the book!"

Ryouta's eyes opened but then he got a flash back

...The flash back...

Ryouta saw Anghel stood behind a cell door with the real Kazuaki crying behind him.

"We will stay here until the time is right. We shall wait until your soul has been saved...Remember this place Seeker of Souls, remember the place you have imprisoned me the one who has the secret weapon" Anghel smiled but then he walked to Kazuaki and patted his shoulder to comfort the crying man.

...End of flash back...

At that moment Ryouta's eyes widened.

He was the one who locked Anghel away?

"A-Anghel I-I remember!" Ryouta stuttered "I remember where you are!"

Ryouta then jumped off the bed and ran to the door. However when he held the handle and pulled at the door it wouldn't open!

"Huh?!" he sounded

"I'm locked in?! Why am I locked in!" Ryouta shouted but then he looked at the closed door.

"S-Sakuya" Ryouta whispered but then the image of Sakuya on the floor with a cracked head flashed in Ryouta's mind.

"No! S-Sakuya!" Ryouta gasped.

"Sakuya!" Ryouta shouted while he pulled at the closed door

"SAKUYA!" Ryouta screamed which was heard all throughout the house. Sakuya jumped awake and ran to the room and held the locked doors handle. He then froze the door which opened the lock.

Sakuya then swung the door opened to only be welcomed by Ryouta slamming into his body and holding on to him tightly.

"Oh! Th-Thank god your alright!" Ryouta cried while he held Sakuya tighter. Sakuya meanwhile looked over to the left side to see the others stood there including a half asleep Nageki.

"Wh-Why are we back in this world again?" Ryouta asked while he looked up at Sakuya who sighed

"There were two books. That means there is two different worlds which lead into two different villains"

"Two worlds? Oh great!" Ryouta sighed

"Actually, in the different worlds there are two different villains" Shuu said while Ryouta and Sakuya looked at him.

"One of them is slightly easier to "fix" than the other and one of them is stronger than the other. We might have saved Ryouta but we still need to save The Wizard of Dreams"

"You mean the fake Kazuaki?" Ryouta asked

"Indeed" Sakuya sighed

"Alright but first...Let's get Anghel, I know where he is" Ryouta said.

Sakuya nodded at his friend but Ryouta pulled at sad face

"What?"  
"I'm so sorry for pushing you out of that window" Ryouta sighed while he lowered his head "I..I was just so angry"

Sakuya slightly smiled and lifted Ryouta's head so Ryouta looked at him.

"That wasn't you, I know that for sure...But" "But?" "You do owe me one for dressing as a woman" Sakuya laughed

"Haha!" Ryouta laughed

They then smiled at each other but:  
"Come, I think The Wizard of Time has waited long enough to be freed" Yuuya said.

Sakuya and Ryouta both nodded

"We'll follow you Sakuya" Shuu said

"I will follow Ryouta" Sakuya smiled at Ryouta

"Anghel's this way" Ryouta smiled while he walked forward and out of the house.

As they all walked together Nageki was walking beside Ryouta looking at him

"Hi" he stuttered so Ryouta looked at him

"Oh Nageki! Hi! How are you?" Ryouta smiled

"Err...I'm fine but how about you?" Nageki asked

"*Sigh* It's been rough couple of days" Ryouta sighed but then he looked at Shuu who was walking behind him with Hitori and Ryuuji at his side.

"Thank you so much by the way" Ryouta said while Shuu looked at him.

"You were there when I woke up from the curse. You saved me from the pain, thank you"

"I made a promise to protect you and I did, don't thank me so" Shuu mumbled

"I'm sorry, It must of been hard for everyone" Ryouta sighed while he looked forward

"You bet it was!"  
"Yuuya!"  
"No! You all are being too nice to him!"

"He was cursed! It wasn't him who hurt us just like it wasn't you who punched Nageki!" Sakuya snarled

"Quit protecting him!"  
"I am speaking the truth!"

"Sakuya! Yuuya! Quit it!" Hitori shouted and the two boys closed their mouths.

"Fighting among ourselves will solve nothing! Let's just find The Wizard of Time and then make a plan to defeat The Wizard of Dreams, okay!"

Sakuya and Yuuya nodded at Hitori's words.

After that a awkward silence fell among the group.

Ryouta felt awful

It was his fault everyone was like this!


	19. Chapter 17

Ryouta was still leading the others to the place Anghel was, with Nageki by his side. Yuuya and Sakuya were behind them while Ryuuji, Shuu and Hitori were behind them. However Ryuuji was rooting in his bag while he walked but that only lead him to keep bumping in to Shuu.

"What are you doing?" Shuu asked while he looked at Ryuuji. However Ryuuji pulled out a potion from his bag but then he looked at Shuu.

"Keep this in a save place" Ryuuji whispered

"Why?"  
"Shhh! Just look after it"

"Alright" Shuu whispered in confusion but then he placed the potion in one of his pockets under his cloak.

"Do not let the others see it. That includes your other half"

"Wh-" "promise me!"

"I promise" Shuu sighed

Meanwhile Nageki looked at Ryouta

"What are you hoping to find with The Wizard of Time appearance?" Nageki asked

"Some answers of course!" Sakuya hissed.

Nageki closed his mouth

Sakuya just made Nageki look sort of stupid

"Thanks for that dick" Nageki thought

"Sakuya's right, I just wish for answers. I wish to know the truth behind the book"

"The book" Nageki thought while he looked at Sakuya's bag which had the book in.

"Check the colour" Nageki said so Sakuya pulled out the book which was orange and yellow.

"Kindness, Friendship and love"

"No sign of anything bad" Sakuya said while he looked at Yuuya.

"Is this prove enough?"  
"Hmm" Yuuya sounded in anger but Sakuya placed the book back inside of the bag.

However Ryouta stopped walking as in front of him was a dark forest.

"Well this looks like fun" Shuu chuckled  
"Prince are you sure this is the way?" Yuuya growled

"I have to admit it, it seems a bit shady" Nageki stuttered but then he smirked "shady? Get it"

Ryouta smiled at that awful joke.

It was good to have some humour right now, no matter how awful.

"Yes, this is the way" Ryouta said as he walked into the woods as everyone followed.

Yuuya got his bow of his back and kept his guard while Ryuuji kept smirking at Hitori and Shuu.

"What?" Shuu and Hitori asked together

"Quiet a romantic walk, huh" Ryuuji smirked but Shuu rolled his eyes at him.

"Not my cup of tea" Hitori said "I prefer being inside"  
"Inside where?"  
"YUUYA!" Hitori, Shuu and Sakuya snapped together

"Pff! Haha!" Yuuya laughed

Ryouta shook his head

No matter what is happening or how bad things were, you could always count that Yuuya would make sexual jokes here and there.

However Ryouta looked forward to see a small wooden hut amongst the trees!

"There! Anghel's there!" Ryouta said but then he ran forward to the house.

He ran in front of the wooden door, swung it opened to only be met by a bared door behind it.

"Anghel!" Ryouta shouted as Sakuya stood beside him

"Anghel! Are you here?!" Sakuya shouted

"Seeker of Souls!" Anghel laughed happily but then he slammed onto the door with the biggest of smiles.

"Oh Anghel, your ok!" Ryouta smiled

"I knew you would return! I knew The Deliver of Ice and Water would save you!" Anghel smiled but then he looked over his shoulder with a smirk but then he looked back at the two boys.

"Let me out and I..I shall show you the secret weapon to defeat The Wizard of Dreams" Anghel smiled.

So with that Yuuya broke the door open and Anghel walked out of the building.

"Kazuaki show them!" Anghel smiled.

At that moment the real Kazuaki walked out of the small wooden hut but what was with him shocked Ryouta and Sakuya

"What?!" They both gasped in confusion together.


	20. Chapter 18

"The Mazed Worlds"...That is the name of the magic book as like the title says, the world within it is a maze of confusion. It shall bring two unlucky souls into its two worlds every year on the same date and time. The two books shall bring the two souls into the different worlds within the same week. In which the two souls that opened the book have to "fix" the cursed and lost souls. Each world will offer them two different "villains" to "fix". One villain is always as powerful as the other.

The first set of villains shall be easy as the two hero's can work together. However it is not without a prize. Because they work together both of them will lose something important. One soul will lose their eyes to prevent them reading the answers while the other will lose their voice. To stop them spilling the truth. However the second villain will not be easy. They shall be powerful and their magic shall prevent them from being woken up.

However it is the third cursed soul in the second world that is the main problem. They are the most powerful of them all. They are the most darkest soul the book will provide. Their power is like no other and only The Deliver of Ice and Water can defeat him with the secret weapon and the help of the other souls. However if any other souls try and kill the curse soul or try and fix the soul themselves, they shall be turned to a speck of dust and die. This book is a test for the ones who opened it. To show how powerful each soul is.

Once all cursed souls have been fixed the magic of the book shall stop and go onto a new group of souls.  
...

"Wait! So what does that mean?!" Sakuya asked in confusion as Ryouta flipped through the pages of the book.

"It's just going to disappear and go somewhere else for another two people to find?!" Ryouta said in confusion while he closed the book and looked at Anghel.  
"Why?!" Ryouta asked

"It is legend"  
"Huh?"  
"That book has been cursing unlucky souls for thousands of years. It brings two souls into two different worlds which creates four different villains" Anghel said

"How do we stop it from going to other people?!" Sakuya snapped "there must be a way!"  
"Err..."

"What?!" Ryouta and Sakuya growled together  
"Your hiding something!"  
"Tell us!"

"We can't allow the book to curse more souls!" Ryouta snapped  
"The book shall answer that question when The Wizard of Dreams is fixed" Anghel said.

"Talking about that...How the hell will these two help?!" Shuu hissed.

Ryouta and Sakuya looked over to him to only see Miru and Kaku holding his legs tightly.  
"I thought you said you had a secret weapon" Shuu growled.

"He has a point" Ryouta sighed while he looked at Anghel  
"How are Miru and Kaku going to help? We're fighting a powerful soul here who is clearly more powerful than us all. So how can two children help us?" Ryouta asked but Anghel pulled a blank face.

"Don't you dare say it"  
"No clue"  
"God damn it, Anghel! Your meant to have answers and not bring us more confusion!" Sakuya shouted  
"Control your anger!" "WHAT?!" "We've already seen what it does!" Anghel snapped

Sakuya closed his mouth  
Anghel had a point...  
"However I do bring some help" Anghel said  
"Oh yeah" Sakuya growled "Like what?"

"I shall bring you four teachers" "Huh?" "I shall teach Yuuya to fight when his brother is in aid and be more powerful. While Kazuaki teaches Nageki to use his powers on people without needing to touch them. Shuu will teach Ryouta how to control his mist...And lastly... The Marionette shall teach Sakuya how to control his anger, teach Hitori and Yuuya how to ignore fake images...And lastly he shall teach both Shuu and Ryouta how to destroy their mists if they are took over by The Wizard of Dreams"

"We shall all train before we even think about returning to The Wizard of Dreams plus we need to figure out why The Twins of Destruction can help us in the fight" Anghel said.

Sakuya and Ryouta looked at each other but they nodded at Anghel's words.  
But it was rather odd how Anghel had some of the answers.

"We shall seek for The Marionette, then!" Anghel smirked while he walked forward. However Ryouta looked at the real Kazuaki and to his blue eyes  
"Huh?" he sounded but he walked beside Sakuya.

"Sakuya"  
"Hmm"  
"Kazuaki's eyes, their blue"

"What?" Sakuya whispered but then he looked at Kazuaki, it was true.  
He did indeed have blue eyes  
"But Kawara, remember that even in the first world he had blue eyes...Let's just say it is because it makes it easier for us to spot the true Kazuaki. Defiantly now with two Kazuaki's around" Sakuya said.

"I never thought about that" Ryouta said

...Ten minutes later...

Still following Anghel, Sakuya and Ryouta walked together however Ryouta looked at Nageki who was on the left side of him  
"Okosan?" Ryouta said but then he looked at Anghel in front of him  
"Where is Okosan?!" Ryouta asked

"Oh yeah! I thought it was quiet"  
"The Wings of Winds wasn't needed in this world so he wasn't brought here" Anghel answered  
"So you mean th-" "only the souls you need shall be in the book world" Anghel butted in but then he grabbed Ryouta and Sakuya's arm and pulled them forward.

"Marionette! Marionette!" Anghel smiled happily but what Ryouta and Sakuya were pulled to didn't shock them in fact it seemed very Torhi like.  
"How fitting" Sakuya and Ryouta mumbled together.

To be continued...  
-


	21. Chapter 19

Sakuya and Ryouta stood in front of a small stage with Torhi stood on it smirking proudly. He was wearing a yellow suit, orange tie, shoes and belt. He also wore a red cape. However behind him was a small golden statue of himself.  
"LOOK! Look at this master piece peasants!" Torhi laughed while Ryouta and Sakuya looked at the other people around the stage.

There were clearly under Torhi's powers.  
As they were admiring his "art" with small smiles  
This was told by their white eyes and blank faces  
"Oh?!" Torhi sounded so the boys looked back at him as Torhi lowered and looked down to the boys

"New admires?" he smiled  
"No Marionette, you are needed" Anghel said while Torhi looked at him.

"Aww! But this is soo much fun! The people here have just weak minds, I can make them admire my art like it meant to be!" Torhi smiled  
"Pff!" Shuu sounded

"You shut up, you waste of flesh! A horrid peace of fat and fluff like you doesn't know what ART is!"  
"Well if this is "art" I clearly don't as that...thing isn't really correct, is it? Where are your burns on it Marionette, hmm?"  
"SHUT UP!" Torhi shouted and with that he threw his red glove at Shuu's face, which was apparently in his right hand all alone.

However Torhi moved his right hand in a circler motion with a disappointed face which was burnt on the left side like it was in the last world.  
"You always spoil my fun" Torhi mumbled but he jumped off the stage and snatched the glove he threw at Shuu back.  
"And for you information, that was done before I was burnt!" Torhi hissed as he placed the glove on his left hand.

However he turned to Sakuya, Ryouta and Anghel  
"Seeker of Souls and Deliver of Ice and Water, I am The Marionette! My powers as you saw are mind controlling. However luckily for you to I cannot take the minds of the ones who opened the book and sadly...I can't control the fat one either..Anyways, The Wizard of Time has asked me to help you and to train you all...So! It is with my pleasure that I can say that you do what I say when I say it!" Torhi smiled happily

"Oh great" Shuu mumbled  
"That includes you too!" Torhi shouted while he pointed at Shuu "You do what I say"  
"Of course, Marionette"  
"Hehehe" Torhi chuckled but then he walked forward.

"Training starts tomorrow!" Torhi ordered  
But then the others followed him while Ryouta made Sakuya wait.  
"Sakuya, he knew about the book"

"I thought he said something about the book..The others know nothing about it apart from it being magic. I wonder how much he knows" Sakuya said.

...Ten minutes later...

Torhi was stood in front of the others in the back garden of the house.  
"Right!" He smiled "the four who don't need to be here go away! The others stay here"

So Kazuaki, Anghel, Yuuya and Nageki walked away.  
"You five" Tohri smirked "are you ready for your training and to dance with the puppeteer?"

Sakuya and Ryouta sighed together.  
This was going to be a long training progress for them all...


	22. Chapter 20

(Sorry for not posting in a while! But here is the rest of the story right to the end! ^_^)

So training began for everyone..

...Day one...

Torhi smiled widely while Shuu was stood in front of him with crossed arms and a frowned face.

"Right you first. I don't want to waste too much energy on a horrid creation like you"

"Fine"

"Come create the crows!" Torhi ordered so Shuu clapped his hands and six mist crows appeared around Shuu.

"I still don't see how you're going to teach me to keep control of my own mists" Shuu mumbled

"You judge me so harshly..Do you not think I cannot control the minds of your mists? They are still souls" Torhi said.

After that he stomped his foot on the ground and strings appeared on all Shuu's crows.

"Puppets! You are mine! Listen only to my voice!" Torhi said

*CAW!**CAW!*

Torhi smirked but then

"Puppets, attack him!" Torhi snapped while he pointed at Shuu.

At that moment all the crows launched at Shuu. Shuu covered his face but the crows claws didn't harm him instead they only flapped their wings in front of his face.

"Huh?" he sounded while he looked at the crows who were glaring at him.

"These are still your mist, you created them and you can d-" "destroy them!" Shuu smirked while he stamped his foot on the floor and all the crows disappeared.

"Again!" Torhi ordered

So Shuu created more crows and Torhi controlled them minds. However this time the crows were using their claws. Shuu managed to destroy most of them but welcomed with the claws of the crows he didn't destroy.

"Come on! Feel the souls of your birds! Destroy all of them at once!"  
"How?!"  
"Want it! Want to destroy them with all your might!" Torhi shouted.

Shuu frowned at him while Torhi glared back at him. However Torhi raised his arm upwards and the crows followed and flew his hand.  
"I will make you want" he hissed however he pointed at Hitori.

"Don't you dare!" Shuu hissed

"Puppets" "I am not ready for that!" "attack his lover!" Torhi shouted

At that moment six crows launched at Hitori

"What the?!" Hitori gasped while he jumped back and closed his eyes but nothing came at him. So he opened his eyes to only see a black mist in front of him, the crows were just destroyed.

He then looked at Shuu's relieved face but to Torhi's happy face

"There! There you go! Want like that and you can control or destroy your mists no matter the what power! You're not totally useless after all!" Torhi laughed but he got a punched to the face

"OW!" Torhi cried while he jumped away from Shuu and held his nose glaring at him

"What the hell was that for?!"  
"For almost attacking my lover!"  
"HUH?! Your damn lucky my powers don't work on you or I would of made you walk off a cliff for that!" "But" "And don't you say you would simply fly up again because you're so fat there is no way you could!" Torhi shouted.

"Err!" Shuu moaned

"But be gone! I am done with you! It is The Deliver of Ice and Water tomorrow!" Torhi smirked and with that he walked away...

...Meanwhile...

Yuuya looked at Anghel with daggers in both of his hands while Hitori stood to the side.

"So..You can teach me The Bringer of Justice, how to become stronger?" Yuuya mumbled

"I do not judge your powers nor skills, however your weakness is to strong!" Anghel said

"Illusionist! Create a illusion!" Anghel ordered loudly

Yuuya frowned however:

"Ahhh!" Sakuya's voice screamed and Yuuya turned to it straight away to only see his brother being attacked by mist crows.

"SAKUYA!" Yuuya shouted however Anghel elbowed him in the stomach and knocked him down onto the floor

"Ow!  
"If I was the Wizard of Dreams you would of been under my power! Get up!" Anghel ordered angrily.

Yuuya growled but he stood up and flipped his cloak

"Keep your forces on me!"

So Yuuya watched Anghel carefully, he didn't want to be attacked again or look weak! However soon enough Anghel ran to him

It was time to prove to Anghel why he was called The Bringer of Justice!

Yuuya ran to Anghel and dodged his attack and elbowed Anghel in the back. He then quickly grabbed at Anghel's arm however  
"Y-YUUYA!" Sakuya's voice screamed

Yuuya closed his eyes while he knocked Anghel's sword out of his hand

"YUUYA!"

Yuuya looked up to the image of Sakuya but that was the wrong move.

This was because Anghel soon grabbed at Yuuya's shoulders and slammed him on the ground on his stomach. However Anghel sat on Yuuya's back

"You must ignore his cries! They will be your weakness!" "I must help my brother!" "that over there is a image! A fake! But even if it was real you be no use if your took over by dark magic! You must help yourself and the others even if Sakuya cries for you!" Anghel shouted

"Get off!" Yuuya shouted while he pushed him off and stood up. However Anghel quickly jumped up

"That boy is your weakness! You are indeed strong but you become weak when he does! Keep doing this and you'll be killed or worse! I will not waste my powers on you when you're being so stupid!"

"So what should I do?! Ignore him when he cries?!"  
"Yes!"  
"WHAT?! NO!"

"If you don't then y-" "I must protect him! I don't care what happens to me!"

"If you're not around then who is there to protect him?! And who knows, you may be the one who's hurting him if you're not careful!"  
"Impossible! I will never h-" "Not with your own mind!"  
"You know nothing about my mind!"

"It is weak! I know that for sure!"  
"Excuse me?!"

"It is weak! You want to protect him but you're so stupid to see that, that is your problem! You cannot keep protecting him and allowing yourself to fall! You did that once and look! It didn't chance a damn thing!" Anghel shouted

Yuuya frowned at Anghel while Anghel glared at him in anger

"This session is over...Next time I shall make the challenge more difficult..I shall prove to you that your brother is your weakness" Anghel growled but then he stormed off.

"Hmm" Yuuya growled

"He has a point" Hitori sounded but Yuuya swung around to him

"You do not get involved! You have the same..."Weakness" as me!" Yuuya growled.

However he stormed into the house and walked into Sakuya's room to see that his brother was practicing his snow mists.  
"Hey" Yuuya said

Sakuya stopped what he was doing and looked over to Yuuya

"I heard you and Anghel fight"  
"It wasn't a fight it was more of a..A disagreement" Yuuya smiled

"He's right"  
"Huh?"  
"I am a weakness to you" Sakuya sighed

"No"  
"Yes!" Sakuya snapped "I've seen it myself! You could die protecting me and I don't want to be put through that pain again!" "Again?" "Train with Anghel, listen to him! I will not become a weakness to you and get you killed"  
"But Sakuya"  
"I want you to do this!" Sakuya ordered

"Err...Fine" Yuuya sighed but then he watched Sakuya smiled at him happily

"Good" Sakuya smiled "I can protect myself"

"I know" Yuuya smiled smoothly but then he looked down to Sakuya's wounded arm.

"How is it?"  
"Fine"

Yuuya nodded while a silence broke between the two boys until Ryuuji broke it

"TEA!" He shouted but Yuuya smirked as he looked at Sakuya

"I think surviving Ryuuji's cooking is going to be the hardest challenge yet!" he laughed however:

"Sakuya!" Ryouta shouted so Yuuya looked over to the bedroom door to see Ryouta stood in front of it with Nageki beside him

"Do you want to sit next to me?" he smiled

"Actually he's going to sit with me" Yuuya smiled

"Oh..." Ryouta stuttered but then he smiled "he can sit next to us both!"

"Of course!" Sakuya smiled

"Of course" Yuuya mumbled under his breath

After that all the boys walked down stairs a room which had a huge table.

"So where we sitting?" Yuuya smiled however Kazuaki stood in front of them all.

"Kazuaki?" Ryouta and Sakuya asked together however Kazuaki looked at Nageki.

"Our training shall start tomorrow" he said but then he quickly walked into the kitchen.

"O-okay" Nageki stuttered while he wasn't too sure if he liked how Kazuaki looked at him.

There was a little bit of anger in Kazuaki's face.

"Come on then" Sakuya said as he walked forward however on the table were hand written name tags. It seemed everyone had seats already chosen for them. So Sakuya sat where his name was which was at the top of the table. This did made him a little happy to be the head of the table.

However Yuuya sat on his left side while Ryouta sat on his right with Nageki beside him

"Seems like someone already knew we would all like to sit together" Ryouta smiled

"Well we do have a mind reader with us" Yuuya mumbled angrily

Ryouta closed his mouth

That was the first time Yuuya has ever mumbled at him in anger.

However soon enough Anghel entered the room with Torhi talking to him

"How far was you training?" He asked

"Well, I'm glad I didn't have to waste much time on that partridge" Torhi mumbled.

However they sat on the end of the table opposite each other

"The Wizard of Gaagii is a great powerful soul who can learn skills quickly, that is what we need right now" Anghel said.

It seemed they were talking to each other in ease.

They were indeed working together

If there was any doubt before there isn't now.

However Shuu entered the room hand in hand with Miru and Kaku. However he walked to the table and looked down to all the names. However he noticed that Hitori's name was next to where Yuuya was sat.

However he removed it and sat down

"Wow, wow! Your next door mate!" Yuuya said while he looked at Shuu

"If you even think I am going to let you sit next to my lover you got another thing coming!" Shuu hissed in anger.

Yuuya sighed,

He thought he could at least have one positive today.

However Shuu looked at Miru and Kaku who were sat together on the seat next to him together.

However soon enough Ryuuji, Kazuaki and Hitori came in with the food but Ryouta and Sakuya noticed something strange.

Kazuaki was clearly avoiding Hitori and whenever they got close Kazuaki was really jumpy.  
"Strange" Ryouta and Sakuya thought

Once the food was on the table Hitori sat next to the twins with a wide smile. Ryuuji sat between Anghel and Torhi at the end of the table while Kazuaki sat next to Torhi on the right side of the table.

However Nageki looked at the space beside him, it never bothered him.

In fact he liked the idea of not sitting next to the rather jumpy Kazuaki.

Meanwhile Anghel looked at Ryuuji. He was going to open his mouth but then he looked at Hitori next to him.

"I cannot ask Ryuuji for answers while The Two sided Soul (-Hitori) is here" Anghel thought.

( **Notice:** You'll find you soon why Anghel's still calling Hitori by the title "Two sided Soul" ^_^)


	23. Chapter 23

Day two of training:

"Are you ready?!" Anghel asked as he stood in front of Yuuya

"No! You kept on kicking me last night!" Yuuya growled

...Flash back...

Everyone was stood in the top corridor in the house

"We're seriously doing this?" Shuu mumbled

"Look, this is a eight bedroomed house and there's twelve of us! We must plan this out!" Ryuuji cried

"Fine...Me and Hitori shall share a room" Shuu said and before Ryuuji or Hitori could say anything Hitori was pulled into his own bedroom by Shuu as the door slammed shut.  
"Okay make that ten of us" Ryuuji stuttered.

"I shall have my own bedroom as I get in late and go early so that makes it down to six bedrooms to fit ten people. Soo! Miru and Kaku can share with Nageki in his room. They will make great water bottles and teddies"

"Awesome!" Nageki smiled happily.

He didn't honestly mind this

Miru and Kaku were kinda cute

So he walked in his bedroom hand in hand with the twins.

"Ryouta you can have the bedroom next to his. Sakuya you can have the same bedroom as before same goes for Yuuya. So we're four bedrooms gone. so two more"

"Either two of you share or-" "I shall share with Yuuya!" Anghel smirked

"What?" Yuuya asked in confusion

"Shouldn't someone stay with the cry baby?" Sakuya asked

"Torhi will" "So one room is free"  
"Yes...The bathroom!" Anghel hissed while Ryuuji laughed

"Opps"

"Err...So this house is a seven bedrooms...err..but I only got a double bed!"

"It is fine! We can sleep tops and tails (- for people who don't know this is basically heads and tails)!" Anghel smiled but then he ran into the room

"Why on earth is he so happy about this?" Yuuya mumbled but then he looked at Sakuya with a smirk.

"Don't even dare to ask if you can share with me" Sakuya hissed

"Aww!" Yuuya cried

...Flash back...

"Last time I share a bed with you" Yuuya mumbled  
"Come! We must train!" Anghel smirked

"Err...How can he be so energetic?"

"Illusionist!" Anghel smirked "create the image!"

...

...

But nothing happened...

"Illusionist!" Anghel snapped while he and Yuuya looked at Hitori's big smirk.

He was clearly happy about something

"Got lucky did we?!" Yuuya laughed

"HUH!?" Hitori sounded but then he blushed harshly

"N-no" he stuttered

"Haha! So I wasn't the only one who got a sleepless night! But yours was worth it!" Yuuya laughed

"PLEASE!" Anghel shouted while Yuuya and Hitori looked at him in shock

"Can we forces on the important stuff, please! If you two haven't forgotten there is a powerful dark soul we need to defeat! We mustn't waste time on jokes like this! Well...During the day...But when the sun is up we shall train! Illusionist! The illusion please!" Anghel ordered.

Hitori nodded at Anghel's words and created the illusion of Sakuya and four mist crows

"Bringer of Justice, this will not be easy!" Anghel said "Keep your eyes on me! Focus on only me!"

"That is no problem" Yuuya smirked

"We'll see" Anghel growled

Yuuya didn't like how Anghel kept on judging him!

"Not one bit!" Yuuya thought however he got his bow from his back and aimed at Anghel. In reaction Anghel stood still

"Go on! Shoot me!" Anghel shouted "bring it!"

So Yuuya got an arrow but before he could shoot Sakuya's voice sounded

"YUUYA!" he shouted so Yuuya looked over but he let his arrow go. He quickly looked over to Anghel who pushed Hitori out of the way but the arrow went right threw his shoulder.

At that moment Anghel ran to Yuuya grabbed his shoulders and stomped his foot. Yuuya looked at the arrow as it ripped out of Anghel's shoulder and got back into it's hold.

Anghel turned back time but he wasn't pleased at all!

Time played again while Anghel pulled out the same arrow and slammed it onto Yuuya's shoulder

"Again! This time keep your eyes on the bow!" Anghel shouted and he walked back to where he was.

"Do not hit me this time!" Anghel shouted

"Illusionist! The image!" Anghel shouted

Yuuya aimed his bow again

That just then proved Anghel's words were right.

Sakuya was indeed a weakness

If Yuuya kept on turning to him, he might hurt someone else.

"I get it now" Yuuya thought while he looked at the fake image of Sakuya

"Anghel's right...I can't keep protecting only you" Yuuya thought

At that moment he shot his bow which just missed Anghel's shoulder unlike before.

He got another arrow out and got ready to aim but like last time:

"YUUYA!" cried Sakuya's voice

However Yuuya kept his eye on his target

"YUUUYA!"

Yuuya shot the arrow which yet again just missed Anghel's shoulder but then he shot at the fake images of the crows.

Anghel then frowned so he ran at Yuuya but to his shock Yuuya quickly turned around and hit him with the end of his bow. Anghel tumbled to the floor holding his left cheek.

However he looked at Yuuya with a wide smirk

"Do you seen the truth?" Anghel asked

"Yes, your right and...I am sorry" Yuuya sighed as Anghel got back to his feet.

"Keep your focus and you can do some good...Our training stops here, you only needed to know the truth" Anghel said but then he walked off.

So Yuuya turned to Hitori with a wide smirk  
"What?"  
"Tell me all the dirty" Yuuya smirked

"We didn't do anything" Hitori sighed

"Sure, sure. And I am Santa"  
"No I mean it"  
"What?! You never did anything! Why?! If I was that lucky bastard well...I would of at least done something! Your were finally alone and everything!" Yuuya cried

"It's not his fault"  
"What?!"  
"I..I stopped him"  
"Huh?"

Yuuya was confused at this statement

He knew Shuu and Hitori seen each other romantically for a while now. After all Hitori's has been sneaking out for almost a year.

However Yuuya watched Hitori hold himself with a sad face

"I-I wasn't ready" Hitori sighed

"Hey" Yuuya smiled as he patted Hitori on the shoulder

"If you're not ready, you're not ready. Never feel bad for saying no" Yuuya smiled smoothly  
"I know"  
"Was he okay with it?"

Hitori nodded with a wide smile

"Yes, he understood..In fact he did something nice"  
"Huh?"  
"He...he said that Miru and Kaku will call me Papa if I wished it!"

"So...Your kinda those two kids father now?" Yuuya asked in confusion

"Yeah!"  
"So are they Shuu kids then?"  
"Well...Sort of..It's a long story but in short they're his forcefully adopted kids"

"Ohh..Wait what?"

"Never mind! Just I'm there second father now!" Hitori smiled

"Great" Yuuya smiled "you love kids right?"  
"Yup!"

Yuuya smiled widened

He was so glad that at least someone was this happy

"Anyways, I have to check on Sakuya. He has training today" Yuuya explained

"Oh, okay. I go find Nageki and the boys" Hitori smiled

They then parted ways but soon enough Yuuya heard Sakuya before he saw him  
"Like always" Yuuya smiled to himself as he walked to the other side of the garden and saw Sakuya stood in front of Torhi.

However around Sakuya's body was a light orange glow,

However Sakuya's eyes were filled with anger.

"Control it!" Torhi shouted "do not prove me right! Do not become the weak link we all know you are!"

Torhi's words were harsh but...

There were necessary, Sakuya had to learn to control his anger.

"Control the fire"

Sakuya frowned while he looked at the orange glow around himself. He knew he had to control it

"But how?!" He thought

He has never been the one to control his anger well

However when he looked at his bag which was over his shoulder. He took a deep breath in and calmed down.

"Okay..Okay" he stuttered to himself.

Torhi smiled however to him this wasn't enough! Sakuya wasn't angry enough!

He wanted Sakuya to prove that he could control all of his anger not just a hissy fit.

That meant he had to push Sakuya to his limit, no matter the cost.

"Come on, you mongrel!" Torhi shouted harshly and at that moment Sakuya swung his head up.

"What are you doing?!" Yuuya thought

Sakuya meanwhile frowned at Torhi. That word...Mongrel...Was not for him!

He wasn't a mongrel!

"If you're as high and matey like you say, come on! Show me what you've got!" Torhi hissed

"He's trying to piss me off!" Sakuya thought "well, it's not going to work!"

Sakuya stood tall,

He knew this was a test!

"I'm not going to fail this one!" Sakuya thought "no way!"

No matter what Torhi said, Sakuya wasn't going to get angry!

"Nope!"  
"No?" Torhi laughed

Sakuya stood even taller while Yuuya looked at Torhi's smirk

Years annoying the shit out of Shuu wasn't for nothing! Torhi knew how to anger a soul, no matter who it belongs to.

"Just like I thought...Your nothing but a worthless commoner! Weak, useless and a disgrace to the Le Bell name" "What?!" "You don't deserve that name! Your nothing! Your nothing but a weak spoilt little brat!"  
"SHUT UP!" Sakuya screamed while he stomped his foot on the ground.

However flames sparked under his foot and ran straight to Torhi. Torhi had to quickly jump back from the flames.

However he was not pleased

"You need The Boy of Kindness!" Torhi snapped in anger "your useless and dangerous alone! I am done here! Seeker of souls you shall be tomorrow, hopefully you'll do better than...Than this hot head!" Torhi snapped harshly.

However he stormed away in anger leaving Sakuya disappointed in himself and the others confused. Torhi then stormed all the way to his room and slammed the door shut

"Wahh!" sounded a voice

Torhi looked over to Kazuaki who sat on his back looking up to him with tears in his eyes

"Sorry" he sighed however Anghel walked into the room dragging Ryuuji behind him and slamming the door close.

However he jumped in front of Ryuuji  
"Have you given the gift to The Wizard of Gaagii? And told him not to show it to The two Sided soul? We may be working together but he cannot to be trusted" Anghel said

"Do not worry, I have said this" Ryuuji answered

After that Anghel turned to Torhi

"How fair did the training go?"  
"Terrible, The Wizard of Sorrow needs to train the Boy of Kindness first"  
"So it is how we feared? The Deliver of Ice and Water cannot control his anger...Can you teach the Boy of Kindness tomorrow?" Anghel asked while he looked at Kazuaki.

Kazuaki sniffed but nodded

"If...If Torhi is there" Kazuaki stuttered "I do not trust that boy"  
"I understand, I will be th-" "no! Teach The Deliver of Souls to get over his fear of his mists while the Bringer of Justice is watching, they both shall learn together to control their fears!" Anghel ordered.

Everyone nodded at him

"Plus"  
"Plus?"  
"We need to discover what The Twins of Destruction powers are"

However Torhi raised his eyebrow at Anghel.

"Destruction, the clue is in the name" Tohri chuckled

"Yes, but destruction of what?" Anghel smirked

Only then did Ryuuji and Torhi look at him in confusion while Kazuaki seemed to be the only one to get what Anghel meant.

"Destruction of souls, living beings or physical objects or all" Kazuaki said

"Exactly! Once we learn that, hopefully we will understand why they are the secret weapon"

"Understood" Ryuuji and Torhi said together while Anghel smirked happily at them both.


	24. Chapter 24

Day three of training:

After agreeing to move onto Ryouta, Tohri lead both Ryouta and Yuuya into the garden however Yuuya seemed to be in a better mood than he was yesterday. Ryouta looked at him and his big smile

"You seem happy, did Anghel kick you less or something last night?" Ryouta asked but Yuuya just looked at him with a large grin

"No, in fact I didn't sleep with Anghel last night"  
"Huh?"  
"I shared with my darling brother" Yuuya smirked happily

"You laid on top of me! And because of how heavy your fat ass is I couldn't push you off!" Sakuya growled while he walked to the bench and sat down with Nageki beside him.

However Ryouta and Yuuya looked over to Torhi while he was stood there with crossed arms frowning.

"Have you finished chatting or should I wait here some more, hmm?" he growled angrily

He was clearly not happy!

"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning" Yuuya thought.

Ryouta meanwhile lowered his head, he was always too nice.

"Bringer of Justice! Stand to one side but watch carefully you must learn by watching...The Wizard of Time told me not to create your nightmare"

"Huh?" Yuuya sounded but he stood to one side

Why did Anghel say that?  
He...He couldn't know what Yuuya's nightmare was, right?!  
"No! No way! It's impossible!" Yuuya thought

"Seeker of souls!" Torhi said loudly which snapped Yuuya out of his little thinking stage

"Y-yes!" Ryouta stuttered

"It is time for you to control your fears! Create your mists" Torhi smirked

"B-but" Ryouta stuttered

"But nothing!"  
"Do not push him! He has be-" "if I do not push him then The Wizard of Dreams will! Create the mists!" Torhi ordered

Ryouta gulped some air but he waved his hand upwards and as he did six black mist wolves jumped from under the ground and stood in a circle around Ryouta.

They were all looking at him with their burning fire red eyes

"There eye colour meet yours, this is because they are YOUR creations. They will only listen to you unless another powerful soul takes control but you cannot allow that to happen! That is what I shall teach you" Torhi smiled

Ryouta slowly nodded but he didn't like the wolves glaring at him so he backed off but that only set one wolf to growl.

"The mists do not like a weak master! Seeker of Souls, you must control that fear!"

"I...I do not know how!" Ryouta cried

"He's useless!" growled a voice but Ryouta looked to one of the mist wolves

The wolf did just talk?

"Right?"

"He is weak" sounded another voice while Ryouta swung around to look at another wolf

But he noticed that both wolves were looking somewhere so he looked forward just to see a huge wolf in front of him. He was the biggest and no doubt the strongest out of all the mist wolves.

"He is a weak soul which doesn't have the right to owe us never mind control us!"  
"He is pathetic!"

"What are we going to do with him?"  
"HUH?! wh..What you mean by that!" Ryouta stuttered while he looked all around the circle of wolves

"He is scared by our words alone, he is no good"

"But he must learn!" growled a voice which was deeper than the others so Ryouta looked at the wolf in front of him.

Not only was this wolf bigger it had brighter red eyes than the rest too

"He must learn to control us"

"I...I don't know how!" Ryouta cried while he held his head

"Why are you so afraid of us? What did we do to you?" asked the wolf in front of him

"I...I don't know"

"He isn't scared of us" said another wolf

"He is just not powerful enough to control us"

"Seeker of Souls, you must become the alpha! You must order them and not please with them!" Torhi shouted

"Wolves are symbols of great power (- Made this up) You must not be afraid of us or anything else, Ryouta"

Ryouta took a deep breath

"We will not hurt you unless you lose your mind to your own fears...We are like Sakuya's fire. Dangerous when pissed off and we do not want to waste our energy on attacking our master" the wolf in front of Ryouta said.

"Why don't you make this easier on yourself?" said another wolf beside Ryouta

"How?" Ryouta asked "how do I make this easier?! You all so powerful!"  
"We are as powerful as you allow us to"

"Call us names, that way we will become friends"

"O-Okay" Ryouta stuttered while he looked at the wolf in front of him.

"Your Kiba" Ryouta said and then he looked at the wolf on the right side of him. This wolf was a bit smaller but it was still strong

"Your Declan" Ryouta then pointed at the wolf on his left side

"Your Co-co"

The rest of the wolves were behind him looking at him with ears pointed up

"Thunder, Liam and Malcolm" Ryouta stuttered and after that he looked at Kiba

"Now what?" He asked "I gave you names"

"Think of us as friends" Kiba said but then he lowered his head and looked up at Ryouta. In reaction Ryouta slowly placed his hand on top of Kiba's head and stroked it.

"That's it! You see!" Torhi laughed while Ryouta looked at him in confusion

"Ignore your fear and create a better image! That is the way to control your fears! You must ignore the sight and words and focus on what you want!" Torhi said

"In other words...Get over your fears and The Wizard of Dreams magic won't affect you"  
"Exactly!" Torhi laughed

"But surly The Wizard of Dreams has better nightmares than just six stupid wolves in a circle" Yuuya mumbled while Ryouta looked at him

"He will take your fear of wolves and mix it with another fear..Then what? You'll be sewed!" Yuuya snapped

"You must get over any fear by making it better!" Torhi snapped

"What?! That's just stupid!" Yuuya snapped

"I was scared of being marked with horrid scars, but when I got burnt I made it better by coving my burns! I got over that fear slowly and now I can show my burns more easily! You however...The Wizard of Time says it will take you longer" Torhi said

Yuuya growled

How much did Anghel know?!

"I must know!" Yuuya thought while he looked over to Sakuya who patted Ryouta on the shoulder  
"Good work" Sakuya smiled

Ryouta smiled back but with those two distracted Yuuya could sneak off so he did.

He had to find Anghel!

"I...I think I understand" Ryouta stuttered while he looked down to Kiba

"Disappear, I shall call you when I need you" Ryouta smiled and with that all the mist wolves disappeared.

Torhi smirked proudly

He was glad at least one of his training sessions went well! He then looked over to Nageki

"You must learn now" he said but then out of nowhere Kazuaki appeared behind Torhi.

"It is time for you to learn" Kazuaki sniffed while he slowly stood beside Torhi but then he looked at Sakuya.

"Could you get angry please?" Kazuaki asked smoothly

"Hmm" Sakuya mumbled "I am not a tool to be used!"  
"That's it" Kazuaki smiled but then he grabbed at Torhi's arm sleeve

He seemed to be every nervous

"Boy of kindness" Kazuaki said smoothly while Nageki looked at him

"Y-yeah" Nageki stuttered

"Feel your kindness in your heart" Kazuaki said so Nageki placed his hands on his chest and closed his eyes

"Can you feel it? The kindness in your heart? That is your power, you must use it as you will" Kazuaki said.

However he let go of Torhi and walked to Nageki, he then placed his hand on Nageki's chest.

"We need that kindness to keep The Deliver of Ice and Water under control"

"HEY!"

"If he cannot control his anger than you must do it for him" Kazuaki said

Nageki opened his eyes

"You mean I should try and keep Sakuya calm?" Nageki stuttered

"You can do it!" Ryouta smiled

"Huh?"  
"Come on Sakuya! Don't you remember last time?" Ryouta asked while Sakuya sighed.

That's right...

When Sakuya lost himself in his anger last time Nageki was the one to save him...

"True" Sakuya sighed "fine! I...I hate to say this but...But I do need Nageki's power" Sakuya mumbled.

Nageki smirked a little

The proud and stuck up Sakuya just said that he needed him.

"Perfect" Nageki laughed

"Do not mock me!" Sakuya screamed in anger

"Calm yourself!" Nageki snapped as he stomped his foot on the floor but when he did a golden light ran across the floor and up Sakuya's legs.

"Huh?!" Sakuya sounded in confusion while the golden light went onto Sakuya's chest and shone brightly. At that moment Sakuya felt calmer so he took a deep breath.

"That's it!" Torhi laughed happily while Nageki smirked

"Don't get cocky" Sakuya mumbled

"Keep practicing" Kazuaki stuttered while he returned beside Torhi.

...Meanwhile...

"Hmm, that is true" Ryuuji smiled while he looked at Anghel who was stood in front of him looking serious .

"But I'm sure he'll be ok...He knows about it doesn't he? He understands right?"

"Indeed but I am still worried" Anghel said

"If The Wizard of Gaagii uses the potion I gave him correctly then everything will be okay...My son and the ice mage will be save"

"Err" Anghel sounded however he looked leftwards,

He didn't know why,

But something told him to look that direction.

"Hmm" he sounded but then he looked back at Ryuuji who was smiling at him. However before Anghel knew it he was knocked onto the floor and Yuuya was on top of him.

"How much do you know?!" Yuuya shouted in anger as he slammed Anghel onto his back

"I-" "do not lie! How much do you know!" Yuuya shouted

"I do not know anything!" Anghel shouted however a punch was the next thing Anghel got.

"Tell me! Tell me right now Anghel before I force it out of you!" Yuuya shouted but Anghel just splat out blood and glared at Yuuya in anger.

At that moment both boys glared at each other in anger...


	25. Chapter 25

Anghel was glaring up at Yuuya in anger while Yuuya was doing the same

"You tell me now!" Yuuya hissed "how much do you know of my nightmare?!"

"More than you know!" Anghel hissed

"WHAT?!" Yuuya shouted while he slammed Anghel onto the wall and his arms raised but before he could even punch Anghel his movements stopped. Anghel then watched Yuuya repeat his movements but backwards.

Time was being turned back

Of course it was

Anghel wanted that

He turned back time until Yuuya was down the corridor once he was there Anghel allowed time to play normally again. However unlike before he might actually dodge Yuuya's attack.

When Yuuya stormed over to him Anghel dodge the punch and slammed Yuuya onto the floor and sat on his back

"Do not attack me! You will not like me angry!" Anghel shouted in anger while he grabbed Yuuya's hair  
"I know of your nightmare, I know all!" "What?!" "But we shouldn't fight among ourselves!" Anghel shouted

However Yuuya flipped on his back and pushed Anghel off him. He then got on top of Anghel and grabbed at his neck

"Hey! Hey!" Ryuuji shouted as he grabbed Yuuya's shoulders

"You do not breath a word of it!" Yuuya shouted

"I can't if you take all the air from me!"  
"I mean it! Spill the word and I will personally beat the shit out of you...Tell Sakuya and I will kill you!" Yuuya shouted

"Do not try and scar me!"  
"I am not! I am promising you!" Yuuya shouted

"HEY!" Sakuya screamed as Yuuya and Anghel both looked at him.

Sakuya was stood at the end of the corridor with Ryouta behind him

"Stop this!" He ordered "stop fighting each other and save your strengths for the real fight!"

"Tell that to your foolish brother!" Anghel shouted while he pushed Yuuya off him

"I am telling the both of you! I have been through enough already and I do not need the extra stress nor worry!" Sakuya snapped

Yuuya growled but he thought that his warning for Anghel must be enough

Right?

"Yeah" Yuuya thought but

"Yuuya come!" Sakuya ordered

It wasn't like Sakuya was going to let him stay anyways

"NOW!" Sakuya ordered louder but he grabbed Yuuya's arm and dragged him into his room

"Kawara check Anghel!"

Ryouta looked at Anghel but...

*BANG!* sounded Sakuya's bedroom door

"Foolish" Anghel mumbled in anger

"Are you alright, Anghel?" Ryouta asked calmly however unlike him Anghel wasn't calm. Not at all!

"He is a fool!" Anghel screamed in anger while Ryouta jumped in shock

"He shall be our weakness but we cannot waste any more time!" Anghel growled

However he turned  
"Now excuse me, I must find The Twins of Destruction! I must know their power!" Anghel growled and with that he stormed off

Ryouta sighed while he looked to his father who was in total shock in front of him

"Fat-" "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Sakuya's voice screamed in his bedroom.

Ryuuji smiled "You better check on your friends son...I'll take The Wizard of Time"

Before Ryouta could say anything to his father, Ryuuji was already walking away

"Starting fights within the group?! REALLY?! Are you stupid?!" Sakuya shouted

Ryouta sighed but he walked into Sakuya's room to see Yuuya with his head down and Sakuya glaring daggers at him  
"What was it about?!" Sakuya snapped

"Nothing" Yuuya muttered

"So you starting a fight for nothing!? I do not believe you!"

"It's nothing!"  
"Then do not start fights! I will not allow you to destroy all of my effects! I have been through enough already and I do not need another thing to worry about!"

"I'm sorry" Yuuya sighed while he looked up to Sakuya

"I...I will not do it again"  
"See that you don't!" Sakuya snarled but then he stormed to Ryouta

"Let us go Kawara...We must see the Powers of the twins too"

"O-okay" Ryouta stuttered

So they both walked down stairs leaving Yuuya alone in the room. Once into the front room Ryouta and Sakuya looked at Hitori who was kneeling down in front of Miru and Kaku with a warm and sweet smile.

"It's alright...You won't get into trouble" Hitori smiled softly

"Show us your power" Anghel said, he was leaning on the fireplace next to Nageki who was sat on the floor in front of it.

"O-okay" Kaku stuttered

But wait...

He didn't say Merry Christmas?!

Sakuya and Ryouta looked at each other in confusion

"Another change within this world" Sakuya muttered

"Deliver of Ice and Water" Miru said

Sakuya looked over to the two young children as they gestured for him to come to them. So he walked in front of them and knelt down

"Yes" Sakuya said

However both boys placed a hand on his shoulders

"We have the power of Destruction" "but we also have the Power of separation" "we can either destroy a soul" "or we can split in two" "meaning we can change a soul however we wish too" "for you and your friends we can take your lightness and turn it into Darkness" Miru and Kaku said taking it in turns to speak.

"So you can split a soul?" Anghel asked

"Indeed" Miru and Kaku said together

"We shall go to The Wizard of Dreams, tomorrow!" Anghel ordered

"WHAT?!" Sakuya and Ryouta asked together while they both swung to Anghel  
"We have all learnt what we must know...There is not a better time" "But!" "we may have three weakness which are it is up to The Seeker of Souls to figure it out and to control! But we are ready!" Anghel said

"Me? Why me?" Ryouta asked

"The Deliver of Ice and Water has done his job, he has freed you! He is no longer the leader. It is now down to you again Seeker of Souls" Anghel explained

Ryouta just looked at Sakuya

None of them are really the leader!

They have always worked together! Always protecting each other!

"We shall go tomorrow!" Anghel said and with that he stormed out of the room.

Ryouta looked back to the two children who were now smiling up at Hitori in shock.

Were they really ready for this?  
There was no doubt that The Wizard of Dreams was the most powerful soul

"But the weakness" Ryouta muttered to himself

What were they?!

Was someone weaker than the rest of them?

Or was it something to do with something else?


	26. Chapter 26

Ryouta and Sakuya were stood together looking at Anghel who was stood in front of the front door looking up to Ryuuji and Torhi.

"Are you sure you do not need our help?" Torhi asked with the clear hint of worry in his voice

"Your powers are not needed"  
"Are you sure of that Anghel?!" Yuuya hissed

"More sure than you!" Anghel growled while he looked at Yuuya

"What need is there for mind control when there is not a mind to control? And what need is there for potions when there is no time nor space to create them?!" Anghel growled with that he looked back to the two adults.

"We do not need your help" Anghel said while Torhi and Ryuuji nodded

"You take care of my son!" Ryuuji growled

"He is in safe hands so is he" Anghel said while he looked at Torhi.

Torhi growled at Anghel's words

"Who's he?" Ryouta whispered in Sakuya's ear

"How am I meant to know that?" Sakuya whispered back

"Come!" Anghel said loudly which sent Sakuya and Ryouta jumping like idiots in shock.

"We must go!" Anghel smirked

With that Sakuya and Ryouta slowly followed Anghel.

However on their way back to the castle Sakuya and Ryouta looked forward to Kazuaki who walked closely to Anghel. He was clinging onto Anghel's cape with dear life

It seemed he was scared if not terrified

"I do not like the look of this" Sakuya whispered while he looked at Ryouta

"Anghel's hiding something from us"  
"I thought that too but I thought that I was over-thinking"

"No...Something's going to happen and by their faces it's nothing good" Sakuya mumbled "be ready for anything...Choose with your heart and not your head that is what I've been doing"

"R-right" Ryouta stuttered

...Meanwhile...

The Fake Kazuaki stood from the throne he was sat up with a large smirk on his face

"May...May" he laughed

"Is The Seeker of souls coming to visit?...Oh? Is that right? Hahaha! Perfect! That is all we need!"

...Back to Sakuya, Ryouta and the others...

Anghel kicked the doors down to the castle and stormed into the main hall while the others followed. There already waiting was Fake Kazuaki smirking.

"I knew you would come...Like the fools I knew you were" he laughed

"We're here t-" "to fix my soul"

Fake Kazuaki looked to the side but back to the group. However he clicked his figures

"Huh?" Ryouta and Sakuya sounded together

"I assume you do not know that my soul is made up in two half's?" Fake Kazuaki laughed

"What?!" Sakuya and Ryouta shouted together

However the real Kazuaki looked over to Hitori in terror so Sakuya and Ryouta looked at Hitori too.

But he looked normal!

"The two sided soul" Anghel growled

"Oh...So one of you does get it"  
"huh?"  
"The one you call Hitori has two sides of his soul so does The Wizard of Dreams"

"Wh-wh"  
"The other universe!" Sakuya gasped while Ryouta looked at him in confusion

"The other book took us to a world where Nageki, Ryuuji and Yuuya were dead and in that world Hitori clearly took the image of Kazuaki"

"S-so"

"The Wizard of Dreams is really Hitori" Sakuya said and the fake Kazuaki clapped at him.

"Well done!" He laughed but then he clicked his figures at that moment Hitori's eyes turned white. The real Kazuaki let go off Anghel's cape and stepped back with a sad but terrified face.

However Hitori launched to him and grabbed his neck

"Huh?!" Sakuya sounded

"We got to help him!" Ryouta screamed but before he could move Anghel grabbed him and Sakuya stopping their movements.

"No!" he shouted "if you stop it then you cannot fix The Wizard of Dreams!"

"My soul isn't whole after all"  
"Because you really have two souls, that is why you're so powerful"  
"Oh Deliver of Ice and Water, you're too smart!" Fake Kazuaki laughed.

However:

*Crack**Crack**Crack*

Sakuya and Ryouta looked over to the real Kazuaki as Hitori held the button of his chin and was lifting it up with his white eyes wide open. Before they knew it Sakuya and Ryouta both watched Hitori rip the real Kazuaki's head off with ease.

They both covered their mouths while Hitori held Kazuaki's head by the hair while in the other hand he held the headless body.

"Come to me" Fake Kazuaki sounded and with that Hitori walked to him dragging the dead body with him.

However they both turned into a white mist and flew into Fake Kazuaki's body

"That's better" Fake Kazuaki smirked

"Seeker of Souls! He is now complete! The two souls has returned to him! Now you can fix him!" Anghel said loudly

"He is two souls within one body" Sakuya mumbled

"The Wizard of Sorrow knew of this!" Anghel said

So that's why the real Kazuaki was so skittish around Hitori!

He knew he was going to get killed...

That was who Anghel was talking about to Torhi..

"He understood this" Anghel said

"You knew about this?" Ryouta asked

"Enough!" Fake Kazuaki shouted while everyone looked at him

"If you two think it be easy to "fix" me, think again!" Fake Kazuaki shouted at the top of his voice.

"I am the most powerful here! And with all your weaknesses it is easy to kill everyone here!"

"The weaknesses" Ryouta thought

Anghel said the same thing...

What were the weaknesses?

"Mist!" Fake Kazuaki shouted, at that moment black think mist covered his body

"I am not called The Wizard of Dreams for nothing!" he shouted

"Create nightmares!"

At that moment the black mist separated and went in front of Sakuya, Shuu, Yuuya and Ryouta.

"Kawara, remember you training! Yuuya don't do anything stupid!" Sakuya ordered

"Nageki, keep Sakuya calm!" Ryouta shouted however when he looked over to the younger boy, he was already using his powers to keep Sakuya calm while standing in front of Miru and Kaku.

"oh!" Ryouta thought

"Miru! Kaku! Split his soul!" Ryouta shouted however he heard a growl in front of him. So he looked towards the sound however there in front of him was a rotting corpse of a wolf.

The skin of the wolf was slowly peeling of the bones as blood dripped onto the floor.

This was Ryouta's worse nightmares...

Sakuya meanwhile watched Miru and Kaku run to fake Kazuaki. They both grabbed his legs

"Do not touch me!" he shouted

"Miru! Kaku! Now!" Shuu shouted but there was a bit of worry in his voice.

At that moment a white light shone from the boys hands and onto Fake Kazuaki's body. When the light was gone Sakuya and Ryouta couldn't believe their eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

Fake Kazuaki no longer looked fully like their now dead friend but instead on the left side he looked like Hitori.

"The two sided soul" Anghel muttered "one soul is cruel with a hint of lightness...The other soul is filled with sorrow and pain along with the slight hint of happiness...This soul will be the hardest soul to fix...Only then will The Seeker of Souls know the truth of the book" Anghel muttered

"So..We have to fix him" Sakuya muttered but then he looked at Ryouta "it's down to you"

Ryouta gulped while everyone looked at him

What is he going to do?!  
He didn't know what to do!

One side was Hitori while the other was Kazuaki?!

"Kawara, keep your head!" Sakuya ordered

However Ryouta held his head but the growling in front of him

It got louder...

He looked up but he was met by a half skeleton wolf. The flesh of the canine was still peeling slowly off its bones.

"Seeker of Souls! Control your fear!"

"I..I"  
"I shall show you what happens if you do not!"  
"What?! What's that meant to mean?!" Sakuya shouted

However:  
"You foolish boy!" shouted a adult males voice so Sakuya looked in front of him to only watch his mist turn into a image he knew so very well.

The white hair

The white beard...

This was no doubt his father

"You're a disgrace!"

"No! You are not real! Get out of my head Wizard of Dreams!" Sakuya shouted loudly.

Yuuya looked over to his younger brother while Anghel pulled Miru and Kaku in a corner. He then looked at fake Kazuaki

"You may play this time" he thought

Nageki looked to Anghel  
"What you doing?! Aren't you going to help?!" he shouted

"I cannot" Anghel stuttered

"And why the hell not?!" Nageki shouted

"Shut up!" Sakuya's voice shouted which made Nageki turn back to face him and place more power onto him to keep him calm.

"Sakuya?!" Yuuya shouted backing away from his brother who was shouting at him.

"You do not owe me!" Sakuya shouted and with that he gave Yuuya a harsh push.

"Wh-wh" Yuuya stuttered however he looked at Sakuya's forehead as it cracked. Blood then ran from the new wound and covered Sakuya's body

"wh-wh"

"You did this! Why?! Why?!" cried a young boys voice cried

Yuuya's eyes widened as right before him Sakuya turned into a rotting child. Just like Ryouta's wolf the child's flesh was falling from its bones.

"I am rotting! ROTTING! Because of you! WHY?!" the child cried

"Anghel!" Nageki shouted while he looked back to him

"Do something!"

"If I did then The Seeker of Souls will not learn!"  
"So what?! You let everyone suffer?!" Nageki shouted

Anghel looked up to Yuuya and watched him back away from a bloody and rotting child.

"Yes" he simply said

Nageki hissed but then he looked to Ryouta

"Ryouta!" he shouted

"Ryouta!" the wolf shouted in front of him as he backed away.

"Do not fear me you foolish child" the wolf growled but then it snapped its jaws at Ryouta's feet.

"AHH!" Ryouta cried in horror.

Nageki meanwhile frowned in anger

The two brothers were now shouting nonsense at each other, Ryouta was being scared by something that his eyes didn't pick up. And Anghel?

"No help" Nageki thought

But there was one person left...

Nageki looked over to Shuu but he was in the same horror as the others

"Oh...Not you too!" Nageki cried

What Nageki didn't know was that Shuu was glaring at two figures in horror

They were the people he loved...

His lover and his best friend

However unlike Ryouta and Yuuya the images of Ryuuji and Hitori were not losing their flesh.

No...

That be too simple...

Ryuuji was so thin...His skin was tightly pressed on his bones with black lines.

Hitori meanwhile was covered in scars smirking at Ryuuji.

Ryuuji coughed but as he did black smoke fell from his mouth

"Look" Hitori laughed "you couldn't stop it"

Shuu watched in horror as his best friend kept coughing and failing to breath.

"I..I"  
"I-isa...I-I...C-can't"  
"you could of stopped this!"

"I would of tried!" Shuu cried while he held his head  
"you failed!"  
"You...you...you couldn't save me!" Ryuuji cried in pain.

"Why?! W...why couldn't you save me ISA?!" Ryuuji cried while tears rolled down his cheek only to leave burn mark in their wake

"This...this curse" Ryuuji cried

While everyone else was suffering with their nightmares Nageki looked at Fake Kazuaki but on the side his brother's image was on.

"Why you doing this, Hitori?!" He shouted

"Hush child!" Fake Kazuaki shouted

"It is no good! Only The Seeker of Souls can talk to him"  
"THEN FUCKING HELP HIM!" Nageki shouted in anger but like to laugh at his anger the room got really hot.

"Oh fu-" Nageki had to stop there as he swung around to Sakuya but it was already too late.

Fire was on Sakuya's hands

"Sakuya! No!" Nageki shouted

But his words did not reach his friend as Sakuya glared at his "father".

"Worthless!"  
"Your nothing but dirt on the ground"  
"You're not even worthy of our name!"

"Sh-sh" he stuttered however his "father's" hands wrapped around his neck. For Nageki this was Yuuya...For Yuuya he was strangling the bloody child in front of him.

"Why?!" The child screamed at Yuuya

Nageki had no choice..

He left the brothers to do their own thing and ran to Ryouta.

Once close enough he slapped Ryouta around the face.

Ryouta looked at him in shock

"N..Nageki?" he stuttered however another hit was his answer

"Snap out of it!" Nageki shouted but then he pointed at the black mist wolf.

"That is nothing more than your stupid mind playing tricks on you!" Nageki screamed

"Boy of Kindness don't!" Anghel shouted in fear

"Do not tell me what to do you twat!" Nageki shouted but then he smacked Ryouta again.

"Snap out of it!" he shouted

However unknown to him, he was not Nageki to Ryouta anymore

No...

He was a wolf

The hits to the face turned into bites on the legs for Ryouta.

"S..Stop it!" Ryouta cried while he backed off

"Do not walk away from me!" the wolf shouted however:

*BRUST!*

Ryouta lifted his head as fire was now around him and the wolf.

For Anghel he watched the fire go around all of his friends while he, Miru, Kaku and Fake Kazuaki stood out of the way.

Without any movement at all Anghel knew Fake Kazuaki was winning this

His power was so strong

"Anger, fear and guilt... Our weaknesses" he thought as he looked back at Nageki and Ryouta.

"Stop it!" Ryouta cried as he grabbed the neck of the wolf

"You...You will not control me! I...I must control this fear!" he cried but then he looked at the fire as Anghel did the same.

"I...I must get rid of it!" Ryouta laughed

"Wh..What?!" Nageki stuttered as he looked at Anghel for answers

"What does he mean?! "

"You are his fear" Anghel sighed

"Wh..Wh"

"The fire is already there"

"WHAT?!" Nageki shouted but then he was pushed.

He tumbled and he just couldn't get balanced again so he fell within the fire

"AHH! AHHH!" He screamed which snapped the image of the wolf for Ryouta.

But that did not help!  
Ryouta had no choice but to watch Nageki burn in the flames Sakuya made in horror

"N..Nageki" he stuttered "I..I"

However Anghel looked and watched Yuuya grabbed both ends of Sakuya's jaws and ripped them apart. So much that Sakuya's bottom jaw ripped out of its socket and with it the fire...

Anghel then watched Sakuya's body slammed onto the floor.

Without a bottom jaw Sakuya was now dead.

Anghel then watched Yuuya slammed on the floor himself crying but before long Yuuya slashed his own throat.

"Four down" Anghel thought but then he looked towards Shuu who was holding his hair with a large smile.

"Yes...yes if you wish it!" he sounded "I...I did let you down...after all"

Sakuya's flames made everyone's nightmares worse making everyone lose their minds...

Anghel knew this...

But Ryouta had to know this as well...

Shuu looked up and straight at Anghel

"Anghel!" Ryouta cried as he looked at the ash on the floor which was once Nageki. However the then looked at the bodies of Sakuya and Yuuya.

"You see what happens when you cannot control, fear?" Anghel said

"He is too weak for this! He cannot fix me! My power alone can take over him!" Fake Kazuaki shouted "I never did anything and already four of his friends are dead!"

"Make that five" Anghel muttered so Ryouta looked over to Shuu who was arched and holding his hair tightly.

"Yes...yes!" Shuu cried "I...I know...I-I-I failed...I..know"

"Anghel!" Ryouta cried "what should I do?! Everyone is dying!"  
"They are dying because you couldn't control your fear!" Anghel snapped in anger.

Ryouta jumped in shock

"Because of your fear you lost control...Which allowed Sakuya to become angry and make the nightmares worse with his fire! The fire killed Nageki and drove Shuu mad! You must get rid of your fear of the wolves!" Anghel shouted

"How?!" Ryouta cried "It's too late!"

"No!" Anghel shouted as he ran in front of Ryouta.

"You shall learn from your mistakes!" he growled however he looked over to Shuu so Ryouta did the same.

But he was already dead...

Clear claw marks was on his throat

However the two reminding boys looked at each other.

"You shall get a second change" Anghel said as he placed his hand on Ryouta's left shoulder.

"I wanted to show you what will happen if your fear of your mist wolves does not change" Anghel said  
"You can not change this!" Fake Kazuaki shouted as he lifted his foot but before he could even slam his foot down to kill Ryouta and Anghel he froze.

Ryouta looked at Anghel

"I can turn back time but...

It will not change anything if you do not act"

"What should I do?" Ryouta cried

"The main weakness here is your fear and Sakuya's anger! You must change it!"  
"How?!"

Anghel closed his eyes but then he slowly opened them again.

"You must choose"  
"Choose?"

"It is either Sakuya's live or the rest of the groups"  
"WHAT?!"  
"You have seen that the main reason people died is because of the fire...To remove the fire you need to remove the course which is Sakuya...His anger...His fire...WIll only kill and drive everyone mad again."  
"But"

"And with his death your nightmare of a wolf shall change"  
"Huh?"  
"Because you will be the one who kills Sakuya"  
"WHAT?!"  
"With his blood on your hands your nightmare shall change into him...This means you will not be scared, meaning you can take the role of the leader and bring Shuu out of his madness"  
"Shuu?"  
"He is needed to split The Wizard of Dreams soul more...He has a potion which shall help you"

"but...but"

"You must push Sakuya into the mist that The Wizard of Dreams first creates..he shall stop it from going into everyone else's minds...Saving everyone else including you from the nightmares...His death will save everyone" Anghel explained

Ryouta held his head as he couldn't believe this!  
Sakuya had to die?!

If he didn't all of these deaths shall happen again...

"Choose...Sakuya's life or all of the groups" Anghel said

This sounded like a easy choice...

But if Ryouta choice to kill Sakuya it would be him who is killing him

It would be him who is pushing Sakuya into his death.

"I...I can't! I can't kill him!" Ryouta cried

"It is either that or everyone else!" Anghel shouted

Ryouta cried more

This was too cruel ...

Why did he have to choice this?!

"Choose" Anghel repeated

"I...I...I choose" Ryouta stuttered.


	28. Chapter 28

Ryouta was stood behind Sakuya holding onto his cloak tightly while Fake Kazuaki created his mist.

"Hitori stop!" Nageki cried

However Ryouta knew he would stop

no...

He was going to curse everyone and kill everyone!

"Choose" Anghel mumbled as he and Ryouta looked at each other but Sakuya looked back at him

"Huh? Choose? Choose what?" Sakuya asked in confusion

Ryouta meanwhile closed his eyes but tears fell from his eyes

He didn't want to do this!

But he had no other choice...

One death was better than everyone dying.

With his eyes filled with tears Ryouta gave Sakuya a harsh push!  
"What the!" Sakuya gasped

"Create nightmares!" Fake Kazuaki shouted and at that moment black mist covered him. Ryouta meanwhile wrapped his arms around Sakuya's waist

"Wh..What you doing?!" Sakuya shouted

However another push was his answer but:  
*SLASH!*

Fake Kazuaki's mist hit Sakuya in the chest...

It didn't go to the others this time

Just to Sakuya

"May...May what a plot twist!" Fake Kazuaki laughed

Ryouta took a step back while Sakuya was froze in place

"Sakuya?!" Yuuya shouted

Sakuya swung around but Ryouta covered his mouth as more tears from his eyes.

Sakuya's skin was covered in black lines but Sakuya's neck

It was bleeding so much

"Sakuya!" Yuuya shouted, with that he ran to his younger brother and held him up.

"Sakuya!" He cried

"WHY?!" Sakuya shouted as he pushed Yuuya off him and grabbed at Ryouta's shirt.

"Why would you do this to me!" Sakuya shouted in anger

"I..I'm sorry..I'm sorry!" Ryouta cried

"After all I have done!" Sakuya shouted

"What's wrong?!" Yuuya asked in worry

However Sakuya growled while fire formed around his body burning him and Ryouta

"I hope your happy Ryouta" Sakuya growled

I..I had no other choice!" Ryouta cried

"What?!" Sakuya shouted but "*Cough**Cough**Cough*"

Ryouta launched to Sakuya and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

He couldn't stop the tears

He couldn't stop the pain he felt.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried as he felt Sakuya tighter and tighter.

"I...I had no other choice! You...You got to believe me!" Ryouta cried

"You...You...I am going to die because of you!" Sakuya shouted and with that he pushed Ryouta from him.

"WHAT?!" Yuuya screamed

"He pushed me so I would get all of the power!" Sakuya shouted

"I..I"  
"Was this your plan from the start?!"  
"NO!"  
"THEN WHY?! WHY!" Sakuya screamed

However Sakuya closed his mouth and held his neck tightly but the hand he was holding it got with covered in blood.

"I didn't want this!" Ryouta cried

"I didn't want anyone to die!"  
"You're a liar!" Sakuya shouted

"No" Ryouta cried

"You killed me!"  
"NO!"  
"I will never forgive you!"  
"SAKUYA! PLEASE!"

"It was either you or everyone else!" Ryouta cried "you got to believe me! Please!"

Sakuya growled but then he looked at his older brother who was totally confused but then he looked back at Ryouta.

Sakuya just shook his head at Ryouta

"Fine" He sighed but then he walked if not tumbled to the nearest corner.

"Sakuya!" Yuuya shouted as he took a step forward but:

"NO!" Sakuya shouted which stopped Yuuya's movement

"I..I..I do not want to cover you"  
"Huh?"

Only then did Ryouta and Sakuya looked at each other in the eye

"I want you to watch! I want you to see what you made me into! I want you to watch me die" "S-sakuya" "this is after what you wanted" "NO!"  
"Then why?!"

"If you didn't die then everyone else would!" Ryouta cried

"Bullshit!" Sakuya screamed but then his eyes widened and his body arched.

However even he was crying now

"I'm so sorry, Sakuya" Ryouta cried "but you got to believe me!"

Sakuya shook his head but then he looked to Yuuya who was staring right at him in horror.

"You...Do not do anything stupid" Sakuya gasped breathlessly

"I'm so sorry" Ryouta cried

Sakuya just shook his head but:

*Rip* *Rip* *Rip*

His skin ripped in two

"This...can...not...be...for..given" Sakuya stuttered breathlessly

Ryouta slammed onto the floor while the lines tore at Sakuya's skin making new wounds all over his body. Yuuya meanwhile walked to Sakuya

"N...NO!" Sakuya gasped

Yuuya stopped walking

"You...You" Sakuya gasped

"I'll make him pay" Yuuya growled

Ryouta shook at them words but Sakuya shook his head however:

*Rip* *Rip* *Rip*

Ryouta covered his mouth as his tears got worse

Sakuya meanwhile backed more into the corner looking straight at Ryouta as his tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I...I...Trusted...y...you" Sakuya gasped "You...I...I hope..y-your...happy"  
"S-sakuya" Ryouta cried

However without any notice or warning...

*SPLAT!*

Ryouta's eyes widened while he shook in horror...

"S...S...S-sakuya" Ryouta cried

There in front of him and in the corner Sakuya walked to was nothing more but a bloody wall and clumps of meat...  
Sakuya just blew apart right in front of him

"Ahhhh! AHHH!" Yuuya cried

Ryouta covered his eyes with his hands...

*Drip* *Drip* *Drip*

"You are more twisted as I Seeker of souls...You caused your friend to blow up into nothing but a worthless stain on the wall" Fake Kazuaki laughed

Ryouta looked forward with tears rolling down his cheeks to the blood on the wall which was sliding down to the floor.

Sakuya...

I'm so sorry...


	29. Chapter 29

...Ryouta's pov...

*Drip*... *Drip*... *Drip*...

My body shook as the tears which were sliding down my cheeks burnt me...

Sakuya...

I...I killed him

"YOU!" Yuuya shouted as I looked up but I was met by dark blue eyes

They had so much anger, pain but most of all...

So much sadness

"Y...You!" he growled again

I didn't even move

I didn't care to

I didn't care if Yuuya attacked me or even killed me

I deserved it...

I am no better than Fake Kazuaki if not worse

I actually killed someone

But not just anyone...

My best friend...

I lowered my head and got ready for the attack and I didn't wait long till:

*SPLAT!*

...

But wait...

I quickly looked up to only see that Anghel was stood in front of me with a dagger threw his throat. And like to laugh at me Yuuya pulled the dagger down and ripped Anghel's throat wide open.

It wasn't long till Anghel's body slammed on the floor.

"AHH!" I screamed while Anghel's head was facing me

His white eyes, were so blank

"S-stop it!" I cried

"You so fucking dead! You killed HIM! YOU!" Yuuya screamed

"I...I didn't mean too!"  
"Of course you did! You were the one to push him! You were the one who lead him to his death!" Yuuya screamed in anger.

I shook my head but then I stood up

"We've got more important things to worry about!" I shouted but those words...

Were the wrong ones to use as Yuuya just blinked at me but then he looked at his dagger that was now coved in Anghel's blood.

However he looked back at me however Shuu jumped in front of me. I looked at him in confusion but then a jar of potion was thrown into my hands

"You father gave me that...He said it would help us" Shuu explained

I was confused

How could this potion possibly help us now?

However I looked to Nageki who was with Miru and Kaku in a corner but then I looked at the to children in more detail.

"Oh...My...god" I stuttered but then I looked at the potion it was labelled:  
"Nightmare"

"To split two souls.. Each separate soul must be shown first.." Ryouta mumbled as he looked at Nageki and the two boys again.

Miru and Kaku were not only here just to spilt Hitori and Kazuaki apart, neither was Nageki here to keep the once Sakuya calm.

They were weaknesses...

"His weaknesses" I thought while I looked at Fake Kazuaki who simply lifted his head while grinning widely at me.

"Has the little boy figured out what to do and is now ready to become the leader that she wishes him to be? Fake Kazuaki laughed

Wait...

She?!

However I shook my head, this was no doubt one of his tricks but he was right about something though.

I had to finish this! I had to become stronger!  
I had to make Sakuya's death mean something!

He didn't die for nothing!

I will solve this!

This damn world of that fucking stupid book isn't going to beat me like this!

No way!

"Everyone listen to me!" I shouted at the top of my voice.


	30. Chapter 30

Shuu, Nageki, Miru and Kaku looked at me with hopeful eyes

They wanted a leader

So a leader is what I shall give them!

"Shuu! You make sure Yuuya doesn't come in five feet of me" "no problem" "WITHOUT killing him!" I shouted

"*Sigh!* Fine!" Shuu huffed

I then looked at the two young boys

"Boys! You're going to keep back while Nageki...Nageki...Cry!"  
"Wait...What?" Nageki stuttered

"Just do it!" I shouted but then I ran to Fake Kazuaki

"Oh no you don't!" He shouted but then right in front of him a image of Sakuya jumped from the ground.

I stopped

"Nageki!"  
"I'm trying!" He snapped

I looked at Sakuya's image while it just stared right at me with sad eyes however:  
*CAW!* *CAW!* *CAW!*

I looked over to Yuuya as he was running away from angry crows that Shuu was controlling

"You won't get away with this!" Sakuya's voice shouted so I looked at the image

"YOU will not get away with KILLING ME!"

"You will suffer for this! I will make sure of that!"

I lowered my head but then the image faded a little so I looked at Nageki as tears fell from his eyes but there were not enough!

For my plan to work I needed Nageki to cry

Like he meant it!

I then looked over to Yuuya as he ran to Shuu and swung a punch to Shuu but thankfully Shuu dodged it.

But wait...

"Yuuya" I thought

"Shuu! Change of plan! Let him come to me!"  
"WHAT?!" He screamed

"HAHAHA! Yes please! Allow me to kill you!" Yuuya laughed

"I allow it" I sighed

"Haha! A slow and painful death" Sakuya's image laughed

"NO!"  
"PLEASE!" I cried

"Are you crazy Ryouta?! "Nageki shouted

"Just do it, please!" I cried

With a large huff Shuu stepped to one side which allowed Yuuya to run past him.

I stood tall, getting ready for anything!  
For any attack!

And soon enough a dagger went threw my stomach  
"RYOUTA!" Nageki cried but I looked over to him as real tears ran down his cheeks

"Perfect" I thought but then I looked at Yuuya who was digging the dagger into my stomach deeper and deeper

"NNN!" I cried in pain

"S..Stop" I gasped but he didn't in fact he was getting ready to tear my stomach open just like he did with Anghel's throat.

I held the dagger in pain

Yuuya was so much stronger than I was

I had no change to fight back...

However I looked into Yuuya's tearing eyes

"I..I need to..to do this" I stuttered

"You forget it!" Yuuya screamed as he ripped my stomach open but the wound was not enough to kill me

"YOU CAN BLED TO DEATH!" Yuuya screamed and with that he walked away from me.

I held my bleeding stomach but then I looked over to Fake Kazuaki but I saw a sight I wanted to see.

On Hitori's side the eye was wide open and he looked so scared...

It was that side that needed to be woken up...

Hitori was the one who was holding the two souls together after all but..

If I split the two souls...

Would they both die?

Or would Hitori just die?

I walked to him but he stepped back from me

"N...N" he stuttered while I looked back at Nageki who was in tears...

Nageki was crying over me

He knew I was going to die just like Sakuya did

But this was perfect for me

I've always known how much Hitori loved Nageki so of course a hurt or upset Nageki was his nightmare.

However with the last bit of strength I had I ripped the lid off the potion and forced it in Fake Kazuaki's mouth.

He had no choice but to drink it!

Once all of the potion was gone I dropped it onto the floor and slammed onto the floor but I looked at Fake Kazuaki. Between where the two different images were a white line appeared

"Hitori...Look...You caused this"  
"NO!"  
"All of these deaths are on your hands"

"Only one is!" He snapped

"Do not dare to point the blame at someone else for my death! It was you who killed me! YOU!" Sakuya's image screamed.

I sighed

"Look at your brother Hitori...Do you...Do you think he wants this?" I shuttered while my stomach still bled

"Do not waste your breath Seeker of Souls...You have given me the potion that is enough"

I slightly smiled at that...I least I could save some amount of energy

"Plus...This is what SHE wanted" Hitori said so I looked up to just the image of him.

He was whole again but...

What about Kazuaki?

However the headless body beside Hitori told me that he too was dead.

But...  
"S-she?" I stuttered

"Indeed" Hitori said

However he faded away

"Wh..What?!" I gasped in confusion but then I looked over to Shuu, Nageki, Miru and Kaku as they too faded away.

What was happening!?  
Why was everyone going?

I looked around to only see the brick walls but to the one I didn't want to look at but my eyes widened.

As there in front of the bloody wall in front of the pieces of meat sat a girl in a yellow dress. She had dark green hair that was in a high pony tail.

Her back was facing me so I couldn't see her face

"Who...Who are you?" I asked

"My title is The Creator of Worlds of the Books" the girl answered

"Wh...What?! So..So"  
"I am the one who created these books and the worlds that are within them"

"WHY?!" I screamed in anger

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" I shouted "I...We...We suffered so much!"

"It was not me who choice to allow your friend to be nothing but a stain on the wall! It was not me who killed your friends!" She shouted but then she stood up and swung around to me.

It was then I could see her face.

She had bright purple eyes which were behind bright orange glasses. On top of her head was a light blue flower that was clipped to her hair and around her neck laid a small dark blue tight scarf.

All of these colours...

"The colours of the book" I stuttered but then I looked at the girls right hand which held a dark green book.

"Why would you do this?"

"It is your job to find out"

"I cannot enter another world!"  
"Then you will bled to death and will not be given the change to save your friends!" the girl shouted

"Err!" I growled

"Only The Seeker of Souls can seek out the truth of the magical books" the girl said

"Err! FINE! Speak or show me the truth of why you did this! You must have a reason for all of this whoever you are!" Ryouta shouted

"I am The Creator of the Magical Worlds within the books that I created...I am...I am Amber Jackson and you Seeker of souls...Shall find out the reason why these words were created and why I have cursed thousands of souls like yourself" Amber said with a large smirk.


	31. Chapter 31

The last thing I remember was Amber standing in front of me smirking widely. She told me that I will find out the truth...The truth of the books and their worlds

I was glad I was finally going to know the truth but..

I was alone...

I always had Sakuya with me and now...Now I was totally alone

Alone and in a new world

I was stood in front of crowds of people who were lined up in a two huge lines making a large path which seemed to lead straight to a huge white castle. This place...It was new.

"Of course" Amber's voice sounded

I jumped in shock and looked around but...  
I couldn't see her!  
Where was she?!

"I am not viewable Seeker of souls...I am now only the voice in your head"

"Oh...Great" I thought

"Look down" she said with actual gentleness so I looked down but my eyes widened.

Beneath my feet was a puddle but it was not my reflection I saw looking back at me.

No...

Amber was the one in the puddle and looking back at me.

"What?" I asked in confusion

"You are now me Seeker of souls...The things that shall happen to you happened to me...You shall feel what I felt and see what I saw...Only then can you fully understand why I did all of this"

I wanted to shout at her but if I did, I would look crazy! Amber was in my mind after all and I cannot shout at her so instead I sounded a long and tried sigh. However I looked at my stomach...

It was healed

"Good" I thought however horns sounded.

"The prince! The Prince is here!" shouted a voice.

My head lifted and looked down to the gate

The Prince?

"S-Sakuya?" I thought but that was impossible!  
He's dead...

I should know that...

However a pure white horse galloped threw the gates and straight in front of me. I slightly backed away but I looked up to only be met by purple eyes.

The guy on the horse wasn't Sakuya so I stepped backwards only then did I see a white haired boy wearing blue and white royal clothing.

"Seeker of souls!" he smiled

"Huh?" I thought

 **Notice:** ^ - This means that Amber is talking in only Ryouta's mind to try and make things less confusing.)

^My Deliver of Ice and Water...The kind snow prince of this kingdom..Whenever I saw him there would always be snow^

I quickly looked and as Amber said there was indeed snow but then I looked back at the Prince.

"I have brought a gift!" he smiled but then he handed me a light blue flower clip...The same one Amber wore when I saw her.

"Put it on! It'll match your eyes" The prince smiled

"O-okay" I stuttered not knowing what on earth to say to this!

"I bid you farewell then...For now!" he smiled but then he rode his horse forward.

However my heart...

It was thumping so harshly and I...I was blushing?

"Amber...Did...Did you like the prince?" I thought

^Indeed^

I nodded but then I clipped the clip in my hair however a old man stormed over to me. He had a white beard and hair  
"YOU!" he shouted as he stood in front of me

"Me?" I asked

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" He shouted

"He came to me" I growled but these weren't not my words...It seemed like sometimes Amber would control what I say.

"What have I told you?! I told you to stay away from the prince! He doesn't need a crazy and poor street-rat to make people Judge him!"

"He came to me!"  
"I do not care!" the man shouted but then a knife sliced my left cheek

"AH!" I cried as I backed away.

^The Bringer of Justice..He sometimes forgot what his title meant^

At that a image of Yuuya flashed in my mind..

So far I meat to similar people...

^The new souls that find the book must be similar to the one who last held it^

"Stay away from him!" the man shouted but then he walked away.

^The Bringer of Justice the brother of The Deliver of Ice and Water...Just like yours"

"You bring people who are similar to you and the people you new into your words?"  
"Indeed...Their souls must match...However you will not meet all of my souls" Amber said.

"Huh? Why not?" I asked

"They are not important...The one thing you have to know is what happened to me which is the next thing you must learn"

"So...So why did I see them two if the other souls do not matter?" I thought in confusion

^They are the only ones that matter^ Amber answered...

At that moment my view changed to a brick room which had two single beds. However my head moved downwards on its own but I saw a letter in my hand. I opened it and read it:

"To Amber,

I want to see you!

I miss you

As you know my brother has been keeping me in the castle!

I can't dare it anymore! I can't be the prince or king he wants me to be!

You're the only person who understands this...And me

Come to the castle tonight and meet me in the rose garden...

Please?

I want to run...

I want to go away from this hell but I...

I don't want to leave you behind...Your my best friend if not more

I love you too much to leave you behind in his hellhole.

Come with me, please?

Join me in my journey to find somewhere better...

I hope I will see you tonight but if not...

This will be the last time you hear from me

I love you...

Prince Jones, The Deliver of Ice and Water"

I stared at the letter as it made my heart thump harder and quicker

It was clear Amber was so happy about this!

She clearly felt something for this prince but...

But for me...Something didn't seem right

Something was a miss...

"Were you good friends?" I asked actually speaking the words and not thinking them

^We knew each other as children...I was always close to him, he was like a brother to me...That "I love you" was just between sister and brother...I knew that but still...I-I was happy^

"You were happy that he offered you to run away with him?"

^Indeed^

I sighed but then my view changed again as Prince Jones was stood in front of me wearing his white cloak and royal clothing.

"You came!" he smiled but then he pulled me into a tight hug.

I froze in shock while I felt my cheeks burn but then he let go, stepped backwards and smiled widely at me.

"Are you joining me? Do you wish to seek a better tomorrow with me?" he asked while I looked into his bright purple eyes

"I..I" I stuttered but I looked down and looked at Amber's body. She was still in her yellow dress with the dark blue scarf around her neck. but then I looked up

"I will" I answered which made Prince Jones smile at me

"I knew you would!" he laughed "let's go! Let's find a new world together, seeker of Souls" he smiled

"Yes!" I laughed at that moment he grabbed my hand and dragged me forward.

"The horses are waiting!" He smiled.

He seemed nice enough but this feeling I felt...Something was not right!  
Amber was clearly feeling excited and happy but me...

I knew something was wrong

Why would a prince give up his kingdom?!

"It doesn't make any sense!" I thought.

However I was pulled in front of the stables and to a well. However Prince Jones let go off my hand and turned to me with a smile

"I have got a gift" he smiled

"A gift?" I stuttered knowing that Amber was controlling my words again

"Yeah!" Prince Jones smiled but then he held something in front of me.

It was wrapped in a tight towel but the shape...

It was rectangle!

My hands moved on their own as I took Prince Jones's "gift" and un wrapped it however a light blue book was under the towel.

"A book?"  
"Not just a normal book! It is magical!"

"Magical?"

"Yeah!"  
"How?"  
"It shall give you the gift of creating two different worlds" "huh?" "They can be whatever you wish" he smiled.

"No" I thought

"But I"  
"Your title is Seeker of Souls right? Why not be The Creator of the book Worlds? hmm?" he smiled

"But I"  
"Not like you have a choice" he mumbled

"WHAT?!" I screamed but those worlds actually sounded to him but he smirked at me.

It was a horrid smirk

"Oh Amber... Amber, Amber...You stupid girl"  
"Huh?"

"This world is what I created with that book"  
"Huh?"  
"I needed to trap a innocent soul to be freed"  
"Freed?"

"Freed from the curse"  
"Curse?! What curse?!"

"The curse of that magic book...It curses a soul which holds the title "Seeker of Souls""

Wait...what?

"You have been in another world but try not to remember as it is impossible...I wrapped all of your memories"  
"What?!"  
"I needed you to believe that this world was your own and that I was your friend...To be free from the curse the last Seeker of Souls must trap another soul with the same title...But to be able to do that the two souls needs to meet and the book must be passed on"  
"You..You"  
"I already gave you my book and you accepted it wilily..."

"But! Your"  
"I was never your friend nor The Deliver of Ice and Water...I am The Seeker of Souls just like you... The Deliver of Ice and Water you think I am was actually my brother"  
"But he"  
"Betrayed you...He helped me wrap all your memories...He did that to only save himself"  
"What?"

"If the Deliever of Ice and Water is loyal to the Seeker of Souls they shall be cursed by the book to" Prince Jones said.

I couldn't believe this!  
It wasn't just Amber who created worlds by the power of the book it was him too!

They did it so they could trap and curse another Seeker of souls...

"To be freed the curse soul must trap another" Prince Jones said.

So this meant...

I..I was going to be next?!

"NO!" I shouted however I was in a black filled room with Amber standing in front of me.

"NO...NO!" I shouted "It...It can't be true!"

"Each new cursed soul must create two different worlds within the magical book..This shall awaken the curse and pull Souls which hold the title Seeker of Souls...Only then can the last Seeker of Souls wait until their soul is freed by the next cursed Seeker of Souls.."

"You mean...You mean!" I stuttred.

Amber held the book in front of me as I looked down to it. It changed from its dark green colour to a bright copper.

"You are now the cursed soul...You are now The Creator of the Book worlds and you shall create two different worlds which shall drag inoccents in until one of them saves you and be cursed setting you free"

"I..I"  
"Once you held the book for the first time your soul has already been trapped. It has already been cursed...I waited until you freed the four twisted souls...I did this so you would save your friends"  
"But"  
"When you saved them all from their deaths from The Wizard of Dreams you also saved them from the magic of this book which would of killed them all...I was lucky...I didn't have any friends to save but...That meant I was tricked and forced into this curse...I wanted you to save all of your friends"

"That time before...When Anghel truned back time..The Wizard of Dreams weren't killing us all"  
"No...It was the book using his body to kill all of your friends...And it would of...if you didn't turn back time and killed your friend."

I lowered my head but Amber pressed the book against my chest

"You must create your worlds now"

But I lowered my head in my hands...

With the book I had to create two different worlds which will pull incconet souls in...Their mission will be as main was...

Fixed the four souls which are cursed only then can they save me...

If they are not strong enough to save my soul then all of the souls which were pulled into the worlds by the book shall die a horrid death.

Anghel protected all of the others from death but...

That only leaves me to be cursed...

I slammed the book out of Ambers hands in anger.

"NO! NO!" I screamed but I slammed onto the floor.

Was this my fate now?

To kill people?!

Why?

Why did this have to happen?!

Why was I the new creator of the worlds in the books?!  
I...I was going to send so many innocent souls to their deaths until one saves me and become cursed themselves!

It was so cruel

But I had no other choice!  
I had to be alone

I had to create the world's Amber did...

All of what happened lead to this..

This horrid curse..

I looked down to the copper book in front of me.

But I bent and cried

It hurt so much to know that I was actually going to do this!

Why?

Is this the only way I can be freed?

"What if I don't do this?" I asked

"Then you shall stay here in the darkness" Amber answered

Of course...

Of course I would!

"This place will only break you until you create the worlds anyways" Amber said "You must create the worlds when you are stable...If you do it when you are mad the worlds you will create will be horrid and crule leading to so many souls into their deaths diving you even more crazy"

I sighed...

So to protect the souls that my book is going to curse I have to create the worlds now..

Now that I am still me and not filled with hatred and madness because of this black space.

"Huh?!" Amber sounded but then I looked up to her and her shocked face. But she smiled.

"I don't believe..." she stutterd but then she looked at me with a wide smile

"You didn't open the book did you?" she asked

"No...That was...S-sakuya" I stuttered  
"My book...It cursed two souls..."Amber stuttered

"We found it together"  
"So you shall be cursed together" Amber said.

"Huh?" I sounded but then I looked next to her and there was Sakuya, standing in his fern crossed arms stance I knew so well.

"S...S...S-Sakuya!" I cried as I jumped onto my feet wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

I was so happy to see him!  
I didn't care if he never felt the same!

The last time I saw him he was nothing but blood on the wall and meat on the floor.

I cried more as my hold of him tightened

"As The Seeker of Souls you were cursed straight away once you held it but...But for you Deliever of Ice and Water...You were the one who opened it so you cursed yourself"

"Hmm!" Sakuya growled as he held my arms.

I slightly looked at Amber as she nodded at me

"Your lucky that you have a friend with you" she smiled but then she was gone. However Sakuya pushed me off him.

"S..S-sorry!" I stuttered but he frowned at me.

He hated me

He hated me so much..

"I shouldn't of opened the damn book" he hissed "I should of left it alone like you said!"

"I..I did try and tell you!" I cried "I told you not to open it!"

However he looked at me

"Wh-what?" I asked

"That would of meant you would of suffered this curse alone..and knowing you...You would go crazy and make a horrid world sending so many people to their deaths...If I am here I can stop that! I can stop you from dragging other people into their deaths!" Sakuya snapped.

"That is what I am happy about! Not being here with you or seeing you again but stopping you killing people! We may kill hurdreds together but it be better than thousands which you would of no doubt killed if you were alone and crazy!" Sakuya growled

"Well then I-I am so glad you here!" I cried but he grunted at me...But I launched at him again and pulled him into another hug.

"I...We... We could of stopped this!"  
"No! Did you not listen to Amber at all?! She said that your soul was titled Seeker of Souls so there was no way you could of stopped this" Sakuya sighed

I sniffed as I clung onto him

I never wanted to let go as I wasn't alone anymore!

I got to stay with Sakuya now!

"I missed you" I sniffed

"Hmm" he sounded but then he pushed me away from him again and picked up the new book in his hand.

"Amber called her book "The Mazed Worlds"...What shall you call yours?" Sakuya asked

"Ours"  
"Whatever"  
"How...How about...How about "The Magic Book of Mysterious Worlds"?"

"Actually...That is not a bad name...It should draw people in and open it"

"After all" I said

"What could possibly happen by opening a book" we both said together

I smiled as Sakuya nodded

It was indeed really nice for him to be with me

It would make the pain easier

It would make the wait easier...

"You may not forgive me but...but I am glad you're here" I smiled

"You pushed me to my death and I blew apart...You expect me to forgive that?"  
"No...Of course not...I am not asking you to forgive me but...I do ask...That you help me through this curse...I ask you to stay by my side so we can do this together like before! So we can be freed together" I said.

Sakuya sniffed while he gave me angry daggers but he nodded

"Doing this together will be the best plan...But once over I do not want to see your damn ghost again! What you did is not forgivable!" Sakuya snapped

"I...I understand" I stuttered

"So then...We should create the world's for The Magic Book of Mysterious Worlds...Only then can we wait for unlucky souls to enter our worlds to try and save us"

"This might take years"  
"Amber waited for hundred years...We may be waiting longer or shorter...We just don't know"

"R-Right" I stuttered

Sakuya then sat down on the floor so I sat next to him. Not to close but close enough to feel his body heat.

We had to create horrid worlds together and watch innocent people dye until one of them saves us so we can pass the curse onto them...

A horrid thing to do...

But...

Sakuya was here...

He might hate me but his very presence will make everything a little easier

Together we will create two horrid worlds,

Together we shall wait for someone to save us,

And together we...

We shall be freed from the curse of the magic book

For now

We must create the world's within our book

The Copper book we shall title:

The Magic Book of Mysterious Worlds...

 **...Fin..**


End file.
